Ο οίκος των Μπλακ
by Christina.L.Raven
Summary: Ο Σείριος ήταν πάντα το μαύρο πρόβατο της οικογένειας Μπλακ. Ένα βράδυ όμως η κατάσταση βγήκε εκτός ελέγχου...
1. Chapter 1

Κεφάλαιο 1ο

**ΡΕΓΚΟΥΛΟΥΣ**

Μια καστανόξανθη κουκουβάγια πέταξε πάνω από τη μικρή πλατεία της οδού Γκρίμολντ Πλέις εκείνη τη μέρα, όπως και κάθε άλλη μέρα, έχοντας το νεότερο αντίτυπο του Ημερήσιου Προφήτη δεμένο στο πόδι της. Και όπως κάθε μέρα, κανείς από τους περαστικούς δεν μπήκε στον κόπο να σηκώσει το κεφάλι του στον ουρανό, παραμερίζοντας τις ασχολίες του, ώστε να την δει να σταματά στο σπίτι με τον αριθμό 12, την οικία των Μπλακ. Εκείνη αναπόσπαστη από την εργασία της φτερούγισε γρηγορότερα και αφήνοντας μια μακρόσυρτη κραυγή μπροστά από ένα παράθυρο του δευτέρου ορόφου, έκανε μια απότομη βουτιά κατευθυνόμενη προς το ανοιχτό παράθυρο της κουζίνας.

Εντωμεταξύ μέσα από το παράθυρο του δευτέρου ορόφου ο Ρέγκουλους Μπλακ ανακάθισε αγουροξυπνημένος στο κρεβάτι του και έτριψε τα μάτια του. Το φως που έμπαινε από το παράθυρο υποδήλωνε πως ήταν περασμένες εννιά, πράγμα που σήμαινε πως για τα δικά του οράρια, είχε παρακοιμηθεί. Αν και ήταν ακόμα αρχές καλοκαιριού, το πρόγραμμα θερινής μελέτης που είχε σχεδιάσει, μαζί με τα μαθήματα πιάνου και λατινικών που διδασκόταν κατ' οίκον δεν του άφηναν πολλά περιθώρια για τεμπελιά. Έλεγξε συνοφρυωμένος το ξυπνητήρι που βρισκόταν στο κομοδίνο του για να ανακαλύψει πως οι δείκτες είχαν παγώσει στις έξι και τέταρτο. Σηκώθηκε με ένα ακατάληπτο μουρμουρητό ενώ παράλληλα σημείωνε νοητά να κάνει το ξόρκι αυτόματου κουρδίσματος στο ξυπνητήρι και ευχαριστώντας σιωπηλά την κουκουβάγια.

Μετά από πέντε χρόνια πιστής τήρησης του ίδιου προγράμματος θα περίμενε πως ο οργανισμός του είχε πλέον συντονίσει τις ανάγκες του αναλόγως, αλλά μάλλον πίεζε πολύ τον εαυτό του τελευταία. Το τρίτο έτος στο Χόγκουαρτς, με όλα τα επιπλέον μαθήματα, είχε αποδειχθεί δυσκολότερο από τις προσδοκίες του, μα ήταν αποφασισμένος πως το τέταρτο θα τον έβρισκε προετοιμασμένο. Άλλωστε ήξερε πολύ καλά πως αυτό ήταν το έτος που θα επιλέγονταν οι επιμελητές, τίτλος που προσδοκούσε να κερδίσει ο ίδιος. Απ' την άλλη πλευρά ήταν χρέος του ως γνήσιος καθαρόαιμος μάγος και συνεχιστής του ονόματος των Μπλακ να αποκτήσει κλασσική παιδεία, γι' αυτό και απ' τα επτά του είχε διδαχθεί γλώσσες, μουσική, καλλιγραφία και στοιχεία της πολιτικής του μαγικού κόσμου. Προσθέτοντας και τις προπονήσεις του Κουίντιτς, ακόμα και η παραμικρή καθυστέρηση στο πρόγραμμα του θα σήμαινε μία χαμένη μέρα.

Βγήκε από το δωμάτιο κρατώντας ένα σκουροπράσινο μανδύα και μπήκε στο μπάνιο. Ακριβώς πέντε λεπτά αργότερα έβγαινε ντυμένος και πλυμένος, με τη χωρίστρα του ολόισια στη μέση του κεφαλιού. Κατέβηκε τις σκάλες σιγομουρμουρίζοντας τα αιτήματα των τελωνίων κατά την επανάστασή τους που διάβαζε την προηγούμενη νύχτα, ώσπου μπήκε την κουζίνα όπου οι γονείς του έπαιρναν ήδη το πρωινό τους.

«Καλημέρα. Παρακοιμήθηκες σήμερα;»

Ήταν ο πατέρας του που μίλησε και δεν ακουγόταν ούτε να τον πειράζει, ούτε να τον μαλώνει. Δεν είχε σηκώσει καν το κεφάλι του από τον Ημερήσιο Προφήτη που είχε φτάσει πέντε λεπτά νωρίτερα με την κουκουβάγια του υπουργείου, αλλά τα δασιά του φρύδια ανασηκώθηκαν ελαφρά καθώς μιλούσε στο γιο του.

«Είμαι ήδη αρκετά μπροστά στο πρόγραμμά μου και ένιωθα κάπως κουρασμένος χθες βράδυ», απάντησε επίτηδες αόριστα το αγόρι. Είχε μια παθολογική αντιπάθεια στα ψέματα, γι' αυτό και φρόντιζε πάντα να τ' αποφεύγει. Είχε όμως κι αυτή τη συνήθεια να προσπαθεί να ωραιοποιεί τις καταστάσεις και να σκέφτεται υπερβολικά την άποψη που θα σχημάτιζαν οι άλλοι, ακόμα και για την παραμικρή λεπτομέρεια, ακόμα κι αν επρόκειτο για τους ίδιους του τους γονείς.

«Καλά έκανες τότε. Σήμερα στο τραπέζι καλύτερα να είσαι ξεκούραστος», μπήκε στη μέση η μητέρα του που ήταν καθισμένη δίπλα στο σύζυγό της και έδινε εντολές στον Κρίτσερ, το σπιτικό ξωτικό που αυτή τη στιγμή σκούπιζε το πάτωμα

«Άσε τη σκούπα Κρίτσερ και βάλε στον Ρέγκουλους το πρωινό του. Γρήγορα, θέλω να καθαρίσεις στην τραπεζαρία αργότερα»

«Μάλιστα Κυρά μου», βιάστηκε να απαντήσει το ξωτικό και έτρεξε άτσαλα να φέρει ένα καθαρό πιάτο το οποίο γέμισε με τηγανίτες με μέλι και κρουασάν.

«Ο κύριος θα ήθελε γάλα ή χυμό κολοκύθας;» Απευθύνθηκε στο Ρέγκουλους κάνοντας μια βαθιά υπόκλιση, τόσο που η γαμψή του μύτη ακούμπησε σχεδόν το πάτωμα.

«Θα βάλω μόνος μου Κρίτερ, δεν πειράζει», απάντησε το αγόρι ενώ έπαιρνε στα χέρια του ένα κρουασάν και το δάγκωνε

Το ξωτικό υποκλίθηκε ξανά και γύρισε στην αφέντρα του.

«Άσε την κουζίνα για την ώρα», τον διέταξε εκείνη. «Το παρκέ στην τραπεζαρία θέλει δουλειά και έχουμε καλεσμένους το βράδυ».

Ο Κρίτσερ μετά από μια Τρίτη υπόκλιση, κατά την οποία τα κοκαλιάρικα πόδια είχαν ένα αδιόρατο τρέμουλο, έφυγε από το δωμάτιο με το κεφάλι σκυφτό.

Μετά την έξοδο του ξωτικού ο Ρέγκουλους ήταν ο πρώτος που έσπασε τη σιωπή.

«Πατέρα, γιατί είσαι ακόμη εδώ; Δεν θα πας στο υπουργείο;»

«Μπορούν να τα βγάλουν πέρα και χωρίς εμένα για μια μέρα. Θα περάσω απ' το γραφείο το απόγευμα κάποια στιγμή, αλλά κυρίως θα δουλέψω απ' το σπίτι σήμερα».

«Γιατί έτσι; Έχει να κάνει με το βράδυ;» Ρώτησε ο γιος του με ενδιαφέρον.

«Όχι ιδιαίτερα. Δεν έχω όρεξη να πάω στο υπουργείο με το χάος που επικρατεί».

«Συνέβη κάτι; Δεν διάβασα τίποτα στον Ημερήσιο Προφήτη τελευταία».

«Και αμφιβάλλω αν θα ασχοληθούν καθόλου με το θέμα μέχρι να λήξει» απάντησε ο μεγαλύτερος άντρας ξεφυλλίζοντας την εφημερίδα του. «Όχι ότι είναι και ζήτημα ιδιαίτερης βαρύτητας βέβαια. Κάποιοι ανίδεοι ψευτοφιλελεύθεροι ανέκαθεν αναστατώνουν τον τόπο κατά καιρούς μέχρι που κατά το ενενήντα τοις εκατό των περιπτώσεων αποτυγχάνουν. Αυτή τη φορά προσπαθούν να περάσουν φιλολυκανθρωπικά μέτρα.

«Υπερασπίζονται τους λυκάνθρωπους;» απόρησε ο Ρέγκουλους. «Δεν ξέρουν πως είναι επικίνδυνοι;»

«Το κακό είναι πως δεν είναι μόνο ανενημέρωτοι αλλά και ξεροκέφαλοι. Έχουν ξεσηκώσει πολλούς ευκολόπιστους και τα δικαιώματα των λυκανθρώπων έχουν γίνει το δημοφιλέστερο θέμα συζήτησης αυτές τις μέρες. Φυσικά η στάση του υπουργείου είναι αρνητική αλλά οι φιλολυκανθρωπικοί είναι τόσο επίμονοι που ώρες-ώρες καταντούν πιο εκνευριστικοί κι απ' αυτούς που υπερασπίζονται τους Μαγκλ».

«Βρέθηκε κάτι που σε εκνευρίζει περισσότερο από τους Μάγκλ; Ελπίζω να είμαι εγώ», ακούστηκε μια φωνή από την πόρτα της κουζίνας.

Εκεί, γερμένο στο κούφωμα της πόρτας στεκόταν ένα αγόρι μακριά, αχτένιστα, μαύρα μαλλιά, μαύρη φόρμα και μπλούζα με τη στάμπα ενός ανοιχτού στόματος με τη γλώσσα έξω –ρούχα που προφανώς χρησίμευαν ως πιτζάμες. Πατούσε ξυπόλυτος στα πλακάκια του δαπέδου και είχε το ένα χέρι του στην τσέπη της φόρμας του ενώ το άλλο ήταν κρυμμένο πίσω απ' την πόρτα. Η έκφράση στο πρόσωπό του έδειχνε προσποιητή προσμονή καθώς κοιτούσε τον πατέρα του στα μάτια

«Όχι, οι Μάγκλ εξακολουθούν να είναι ότι πιο άθλιο έχω δει ποτέ μου, ακόμα και συγκρινόμενοι μαζί σου», απάντησε παγερά ο άντρας.

Το αγόρι ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του με ένα υπεροπτικό χαμόγελο και κατευθύνθηκε στα ντουλάπια της κουζίνας, όπου άνοιξε ένα και έβγαλε μια κούπα ενώ παράλληλα χτυπούσε το πορτάκι ρυθμικά με τα δάχτυλα

«Πως κι έτσι πρωινός;» Ρώτησε η μητέρα του που μέχρι εκείνη τη στιγμή παρακολουθούσε σιωπηλή. Τίποτα στη φωνή της δεν θύμιζε το στοργικό τόνο μιας μάνας απέναντι στο παιδί της.

Το αγόρι έκανε μια γκριμάτσα που δεν ασχήμυνε ούτε στο ελάχιστο το όμορφο πρόσωπό του.

«Δεν φταίω εγώ που ένα χαζοπούλι αποφάσισε να κάνει ρεσιτάλ κρωξίματος έξω απ' το σπίτι… Δεν έχει φτιάξει καφέ αυτό το ηλίθιο ξωτικό;»

Ο Ρεγκ πήρε την κανάτα από το τραπέζι και του την έδωσε αμίλητος. Μυριζόταν καυγά και δεν ήθελε να ρίξει λάδι στη φωτιά.

«'Υχαριστώ», απάντησε εκείνος καθώς γέμιζε την κούπα με καφέ και καθόταν δίπλα στον αδερφό του. «Λοιπόν, για συνέχισε αυτά που έλεγε για σφάξιμο των λυκανθρώπων; Θα μείνεις μόνο εκεί ή θα εισηγηθείς για ομαδική εκτέλεση όλων των μιγάδων;»

Το τελευταίο κομμάτι απευθυνόταν στον πατέρα του που δεν έδειχνε να το διασκεδάζει.

«Δεν πρότεινα ποτέ να θανατωθούν, αν και γνωρίζω προσωπικά ορισμένους που τίποτα δεν θα τους άξιζε λιγότερο. Αλλά δεν μπορώ να δεχθώ να δουλεύω στο ίδιο γραφείο με το κάθε απόβρασμα της κοινωνίας».

«Σωστά» απάντησε το αγόρι αν και το ύφος του έλεγε το αντίθετο. «Γιατί να σκοτώσεις κάποιον, όταν μπορείς να τον αφήσεις να πεθάνει από την πείνα;»

Η ερώτηση ήχησε δυσάρεστα κυνική στ' αφτιά του Ρέγκουλους που ωστόσο παρέμενε ανέκφραστος. Ο αδερφός του είχε από πάντα αυτό το ταλέντο να δημιουργεί έντονα συναισθήματα στους γύρω του για να υπογραμμίζει τα λόγια του.

«Χαίρομαι που αρχίζεις να αντιλαμβάνεσαι των τρόπο λειτουργίας των δικών μας κοινωνικών στρωμάτων. Δεν είμαστε ίσα κι όμοια με λασποαίματους και μιγάδες, να το θυμάσαι αυτό».

Και η συζήτηση έφτασε επιτέλους στη δημοφιλέστερη αιτία καυγάδων στο σπίτι των Μπλακ: Την ανωτερότητα του αίματος.

Οι Μπλακ είχαν μεγαλώσει τα παιδιά τους διδάσκοντάς τους από πολύ νεαρή ηλικία, όπως και η πλειονότητα των καθαρόαιμων οικογενειών, τη σπουδαιότητα του ανόθευτου αίματος και της αγνής καταγωγής. Ο Ρέγκουλους και ο Σείριος είχαν περάσει πολλές ώρες ως παιδιά μελετώντας τα πανάρχαια, δερματόδετα βιβλία της βιβλιοθήκης των Μπλακ που στις βαριές και κιτρινισμένες σελίδες τους έκρυβαν τα γενεαλογικά δέντρα όλων των παλαιών μαγικών οικογενειών, ιστορίες για σπουδαίους προγόνους και μελέτες ιστοριογράφων για την εξέλιξη της κοινωνίας των μάγων. Είχαν περάσει επίσης ατέλειωτα βράδια να ακούν πότε τη μητέρα τους και πότε τον πατέρα τους να τους μιλούν για τους προδότες του αίματος.

Η μαγεία δεν είχε εκλείψει ποτέ μέσα στους αιώνες και αν και οι μάγοι είχαν πάντα ρόλο στη διαμόρφωση των κοινωνιών, είχαν κατορθώσει πάντα να διατηρούν τη μυστικότητά τους απέναντι στους Μαγκλ. Οι Μαγκλ, ήταν τα μέλη της εξωμαγικής κοινότητας, που αν και πολύ πιο αδύναμοι από τους μάγους αποτελούσαν διαρκή κίνδυνο, όπως πολύ συχνά ο Ρέγκουλους θυμόταν να του υπενθυμίζουν. Αναμφισβήτητα υπερείχαν αριθμητικά και όπως έλεγε συχνά η μητέρα τους «ένας άνθρωπος μπορεί πολύ εύκολα να πατήσει μια κατσαρίδα και να την λιώσει κάτω από το πόδι του, αλλά μια χιλιοστή κατσαρίδες δεν είναι εύκολο να γίνουν λιώμα».

Αυτό ακριβώς ήταν οι Μαγκλ για τους Μπλακ. Μερικές εκνευριστικές κατσαρίδες, αηδιαστικές αλλά παράδοξα ανθεκτικές που είχαν επιβιώσει μέσα στους αιώνες χωρίς να προσφέρουν τίποτα στη φύση, απλά επειδή μπορούσαν. Κατά συνέπεια της ύπαρξής τους υπήρχαν και οι διαφορές κατάστασης αίματος.

Ένας μάγος μπορούσε να είναι καθαρόαιμος, αν και οι δύο γονείς του ήταν μάγοι και ημίαιμος αν ήταν έστω ένας. Μερικές φορές όμως, τύχαινε ένα παιδί με γονείς απόλυτα άσχετους με τον κόσμο των μάγων να εμφανίσει μαγικές ικανότητες. Αυτοί ήταν οι Γεννημένοι-Από-Μαγκλ ή λασποαίματοι, όπως αποκαλούνταν υποτιμητικά από τις καθαρόαιμες οικογένειες.

Ο όρος είχε αποκτήσει αξιοσημείωτη δημοτικότητα τα τελευταία χρόνια, ανάμεσα στους κύκλους της καλής κοινωνίας, γεγονός που εν μέρει αποδιδόταν σε έναν νεαρό μάγο με θαυμαστές ικανότητες και ηγετικές τάσεις που σταδιακά αναδυόταν στην εξουσία. Πρόσφατος απόφοιτος της σχολής Χόγκουαρτς, όπου είχε καταταγεί στον κοιτώνα του Σλίθεριν –τον κοιτώνα όπου κατά κανόνα φοιτούσαν οι Μπλακ-, με τις καλύτερες συστάσεις από όλους του τους καθηγητές και το υψηλό πνεύμα του στο πλευρό του, είχε ήδη αποκτήσει αρκετούς οπαδούς, ανάμεσα τους και τους Μπλακ. Διατεινόταν πως οι καθαρόαιμες οικογένειες θα έπρεπε να διαφυλάξουν το αίμα τους και τη γεμάτη τιμές ιστορία τους και έβρισκε βεβαίως υποστήριξη από πολλά άτομα της υψηλής κοινωνίας.

Αυτό πίστευαν και οι Μπλακ, κι αυτό προσπάθησαν να περάσουν και στα παιδιά τους. Το πέτυχαν κατά το ήμισυ αλλά ο πρωτότοκος γιος τους δεν τους έκανε τη χάρη…

Όταν ο Ρέγκουλους κι ο Σείριος ήταν μικροί ήταν πολύ κοντά μεταξύ τους. Είχαν λιγότερο από δύο χρόνια διαφορά ηλικίας κι ο Σείριος ήταν πάντα πρόθυμος να διασκεδάσει και να προστατέψει το μικρό του αδερφό. Ήταν αχώριστοι κι έπαιζαν πότε στον κήπο, όπου ο Σείριος πάντα νικούσε το Ρέγκουλους στο τρέξιμο και πότε με το μικρό σπιτικό ξωτικό τους, τον Κρίτσερ, που είχε αδυναμία στο Ρέγκουλους και έκανε το Σείριο να ζηλεύει. Άλλοτε, διάβαζαν μαζί τις ιστορίες του Μπιντλ του Βάρδου και ονειρεύονταν να μεγαλώσουν και να γίνουν, ο Σείριος δαμαστής δράκων και ο Ρέγκουλους αλχημιστής.

Όλα αυτά μέχρι τη χρονιά που ο Σείριος πήγε στο Χόγκουαρτς. Ο Ρέγκουλους θυμόταν πως είχε βάλει τα κλάματα όταν πήγαν το Σείριο στο σταθμό του Κινγκς Κρος για να πάρει το Χόγκουαρτς Εξπρές, επειδή ήθελε να πάει κι αυτός μαζί και θυμόταν τους γονείς του να του λένε πως ο Σείριος έπρεπε να πάει στο σχολείο όπου θα γινόταν σπουδαίος μάγος. Θυμόταν επίσης πως αυτά τα λόγια τους τα πήραν πίσω εκείνο κιόλας το βράδυ, όταν ο Σείριος τους έγραψε πως είχε μπει στο Γκρίφιντορ. Ο Ρέγκουλους είχε ρωτήσει τότε τους γονείς του αν γινόταν αυτό, μιας και όσες φορές κι αν είχε ακούσει για τους προγόνους του, δεν ήξερε ούτε έναν Γκρίφιντορ Μπλακ. Για μήνες αργότερα πίστευε πως είχε γίνει κάποιο λάθος και ο αδερφός του θα μεταφερόταν σύντομα στο Σλίθεριν.

Όμως τίποτα δεν άλλαξε κι ο αδερφός του έμεινε για πάντα Γκρίφιντορ. Ο Ρέγκουλους, ένα χρόνο μετά είχε μπει στο Σλίθεριν και με τον καιρό τα δύο αδέρφια απομακρύνθηκαν όλο και περισσότερο. Ο Ρέγκουλους εξελίχθηκε στο συνετό και αφοσιωμένο Μπλακ που περίμενε η οικογένειά του. Ο Σείριος έγινε το ακριβώς αντίθετο.

Αν οι γονείς τους είχαν πιστέψει έστω και για μια στιγμή πως το γεγονός ότι ο γιος τους μπήκε στο Γκρίφιντορ δεν θα δημιουργούσε προβλήματα στην οικογένειά τους έκαναν μεγάλο λάθος. Πολύ σύντομα ο μεγάλος τους γιος έκανε τις δικές του παρέες, δέχτηκε νέες επιρροές και το ατίθασο παιδί που ο μικρός του αδερφός θαύμαζε για την εξυπνάδα και τον αυθορμητισμό του μετατράπηκε σε έναν επαναστάτη έφηβο. Πολύ σύντομα αντιτάχθηκε στις πεποιθήσεις των γονιών του και ξεκίνησε να υποστηρίζει με πάθος τους Μαγκλ και να σνομπάρει τις θεωρίες περί αγνότητας του αίματος. Αρνιόταν πεισματικά να χρησιμοποιήσει τον όρο «λασποαίματος», έκανε επίτηδες παρέα με όλα τα άτομα που ήξερε ότι δεν θα ενέκριναν οι γονείς του, συμπεριλαμβανομένων ακόμα και Μαγκλ και επέμενε να υιοθετεί συνήθειες των Μαγκλ και να ακούει τη μουσική τους –κι ειδικά όταν είχε νεύρα, στη διαπασών.

Ούτε ο Ρέγκουλους συμπαθούσε ιδιαίτερα τον όρο «λασποαίματος»αλλά πίστευε πως δεν έπρεπε να φοβάται κανείς τι λέξεις. Το γεγονός παρέμενε πως το αίμα τους δεν ήταν αυθεντικά μαγικό. Η καταγωγή μπορεί να μην ήταν το παν, ήταν όμως μεγίστης σημασίας, ειδικά στο μαγικό κόσμο όπου σου πρόσφερε ευκαιρίες για να φτάσεις ψηλά. Ο Ρέγκουλους ήξερε πως ήταν θέμα τύχης που γεννήθηκε ως μέλος καθαρόαιμης οικογένειας και ήταν ευγνώμων γι' αυτό, σε αντίθεση με τον αδερφό του που ήταν πολύ περήφανος για να νιώσει ευγνωμοσύνη, έστω και για την τύχη του. Κι ο Ρέγκουλους ένιωθε συχνά συμπόνια για τους λασποαίματους αλλά έτσι είχαν τα πράγματα, να είναι εκείνοι από τη φύση τους ένα σκαλί παρακάτω, δεν μπορούσαν ν' αλλάξουν. Ποιος είπε άλλωστε πως η ζωή είναι δίκαιη;

«Το ότι δεν είσαι ίσα κι όμοια με κάποιον δε συνεπάγεται πως είσαι κα καλύτερος», είπε ο Σείριος επαναφέροντας τον Ρέγκουλους στην πραγματικότητα.

«Αναρωτιέμαι τι θα κάνεις μόλις σου τελειώσουν οι εξυπνάδες που έχεις και λες», απάντησε με σχετική ψυχραιμία η μητέρα του.

«Δεν τελειώνουν», χαμογέλασε μειλίχια ο Σείριος. «Είναι σαν τους Μαγκλ. Παράγονται καινούριες κάθε μέρα για να σου δυσκολεύουν τη ζωή».

«Ευτυχώς, τις πρώτες μπορούμε να τις ξεφορτωθούμε ευκολότερα απ' τους δεύτερους.» απάντησε εκείνη.

«Και τι καινούριο είναι λοιπόν αυτό; Εκτός από τους λασποαίματους ερωτεύτηκες και τους λυκανθρώπους;» τον ρώτησε ο πατέρας τους.

«Πιστεύω ότι δικαιούνται όσα απαιτούν»

«Κρίμα τότε που το τι πιστεύεις εσύ δεν ενδιαφέρει κανέναν άλλο».

«Γιατί να μην ενδιαφέρει κανέναν άλλο;»

Το αγόρι για πρώτη φορά απ' όταν μπήκε στην κουζίνα έδειχνε σοβαρό.

«Γιατί δεν ξέρεις για τι πράγμα μιλάς», ο πατέρας του σήκωσε τελικά τα μάτια του για να κοιτάξει το γιο του αλλά μόνο για ένα δευτερόλεπτο. «Συνεπώς η γνώμη σου δεν έχει και μεγάλη ισχύ».

«Έχω διαβάσει για την υπόθεση στον Ημερήσιο Προφήτη και για τους λυκανθρώπους στα βιβλία του Χόγκουαρτς…» ξεκίνησε ο Σείριος.

«Και νομίζεις ότι τα ξέρεις όλα ως συνήθως», τον έκοψε ο πατέρας του κατεβάζοντας την εφημερίδα του. «Στη θεωρία όμως όλα είναι απλά. Όταν γνωρίζεις έναν αληθινό λυκάνθρωπο και καταλήξεις στο συμπέρασμα πως δεν είναι ένας απολίτιστος βρομιάρης, έλα να μου εξηγήσεις τις φιλελεύθερες ιδέες σου. Μέχρι τότε, δέξου επιτέλους ότι ξέρω κάτι παραπάνω μιας και είχα την ατυχία να συναναστραφώ με κάμποσους της φάρας τους τα χρόνια που δουλεύω στο υπουργείο».

Για μια στιγμή φάνηκε πως ο Σείριος θα απαντούσε, αλλά τελικά προς μεγάλη έκπληξη του αδερφού του έφερε την κούπα του στο στόμα του και δεν ξαναμίλησε. Ο πατέρας του γύρισε στο διάβασμα της εφημερίδας του και ο καυγάς έληξε ανέλπιστα εύκολα.

Πέρασαν πέντε λεπτά στη σιωπή μέχρι η κυρία Μπλακ να απευθύνει ξανά το λόγο στο μεγαλύτερο γιο της.

«Αυτή την αηδία που πίνεις, πότε έμαθες στον Κρίτσερ να την φτιάχνει;»

«Δεν του το έμαθα. Του είπα να μάθει να το φτιάχνει και το έκανε, δουλειά του δεν είναι;»

Αυτό ήταν άλλο ένα περίεργο με τον αδερφό του, σκέφτηκε ο Ρέγκουλους. Μόλις λίγα λεπτά πριν διατεινόταν για τα δικαιώματα των λυκανθρώπων που δεν είχαν καμία σχέση με 'κείνον και τώρα παραδεχόταν πως είχε διατάξει το σπιτικό ξωτικό τους να μπει σε ένας Θεός ξέρει πόσους μπελάδες για να μάθει να φτιάχνει ένα αφέψημα των Μαγκλ.

«Ο Κρίτσερ έχει κι άλλες δουλειές εκτός από το να ασχολείται με τα καπρίτσια σου».

«Κι από πότε σε νοιάζει εσένα άμα κουράζεται ο υπηρέτης σου;»

«Αν καθυστερεί να κάνει τις δουλειές που του έχω αναθέσει εγώ για να μαθαίνει να φτιάχνει ροφήματα των Μαγκλ…»

«Τώρα που το 'μαθε, να του πω να το ξεχάσει;» Την έκοψε ο Σείριος πριν τελειώσει. «Και δεν το έμαθε και καλά. Θέλει ζάχαρη!», πρόσθεσε ύστερα πίνοντας άλλη μια γουλιά.

Ο Ρέγκουλους αμφέβαλλε κατά πόσο έφταιγε η ζάχαρη. Μόνο μια φορά, από περιέργεια είχε δοκιμάσει τον καφέ του αδερφού του και χρειάστηκαν τρία ποτήρια νερό για να διώξει την πίκρα από το στόμα του. Ο Σείριος ωστόσο το έπινε καθημερινά αντί πρωινού, αλλά απ' την άλλη ο Σείριος δεν είχε έτσι κι αλλιώς φυσιολογικές διατροφικές συνήθειες. Δεν έτρωγε ποτέ στο τραπέζι μαζί με όλη την οικογένεια και έπαιρνε κάθε γεύμα του καθυστερημένα στο δωμάτιό του. Γι' αυτό ήταν αξιοσημείωτο γεγονός το ότι είχε ξυπνήσει όσο ήταν ακόμα πρωί και βρισκόταν μαζί τους εκείνη τη στιγμή, ειδικά αν σκεφτεί κανείς πως συνήθως έπαιρνε πρωινό την ώρα που η υπόλοιπη οικογένεια έτρωγε μεσημεριανό.

Η συζήτηση έσβησε και πάλι και ο Σείριος έσπρωξε πίσω την καρέκλα του ισορροπώντας τη στα δύο πίσω πόδια και χασμουρήθηκε, πράγμα που δεν διέφυγε της μητέρας του.

«Νυστάζεις; Τι ώρα γύρισες χτες;»

Ήταν η τρίτη αφορμή για καυγά που εμφανίστηκε εκείνο το πρωί και ο Ρέγκουλους αναρωτιόταν για πόσο ακόμα θα ξεγλιστράει ο αδερφός του.

«Νωρίς… σχετικά», απάντησε το αγόρι με μια άνεση που κανείς δεν μπορούσε να αρνηθεί πως ήταν αξιοθαύμαστη. «Αλλά δεν είμαι πρωινός τύπος, όπως θα έχεις παρατηρήσει».

«Με ποιους ήσουν;» Επέμεινε η μητέρα του.

«Ενδιαφέρεσαι για τις συναναστροφές μου;»

«Όσο είσαι μέλος αυτής της οικογένειας, καλό θα ήταν να έχω τον έλεγχο του πόσο μας γελοιοποιείς.»

Ο Σείριος χαμογέλασε για άλλη μια φορά. Στο πρόσωπό του διαγραφόταν αυτή η εκνευριστική αυτοπεποίθηση που εχέμυθα ζήλευε ο Ρέγκουλους.

«Με το Τζέιμς ήμουν», απάντησε και η μητέρα του έμοιασε να ηρεμεί λίγο.

«Καθαρόαιμος τουλάχιστον, αν και τους ξέρω τους Πόττερ. Για τρεις γενιές, όλοι Γρίφιντορ… Αλλά υπάρχουν και χειρότερα.»

Ο Ρέγκουλους ακόμα θυμόταν το περιστατικό με τη νεαρή Μαγκλ τα περασμένα Χριστούγεννα

«Αλήθεια, οι γονείς του αυτού δεν το μαζεύουν το παιδί τους;»

«Γιατί, μαζεύεις εσύ το δικό σου;» Ψιθύρισε ο Σείριος τόσο σιγά που μόνο ο Ρέγκουλους τον άκουσε.

«Ελπίζω να μην έχεις κανονίσει τίποτα και σήμερα», συνέχισε η μητέρα του.

«Όχι, γιατί;» Απάντησε ο Σείριος πίνοντας την τελευταία γουλιά από τον καφέ του.

«Γιατί και να είχες θα το ακύρωνες. Σήμερα είναι το οικογενειακό δείπνο.»

Σε αυτό το σημείο ο Σείριος παραλίγο να πέσει απ' την καρέκλα του και πνίγηκε με τον καφέ. Έτρεξε βήχοντας στο νεροχύτη και αφού ήπιε νερό και η αναπνοή του επανήλθε σε φυσιολογικά επίπεδα, γύρισε στη μητέρα του με έκφραση φρίκης.

«Το ποιο;»

«Θα έρθουν η θεία και οι ξαδέρφες σου το βράδυ, στο είχα πει. Το έχουμε κανονίσει εδώ και βδομάδες.»

«Για σήμερα ήταν αυτό;» ρώτησε εκείνος με κάτι στη φωνή του να θυμίζει γκρινιάρικο νήπιο.

«Κι αυτό σημαίνει ότι θα κάνεις και δεύτερη εξαίρεση σήμερα και θα φας μαζί μας και βραδινό.»

«Γιατί επιμένεις να 'μαι κι εγώ; Καλά δεν ήταν όλες τις άλλες φορές που με διώχνατε;» διαμαρτυρήθηκε.

«Σείριε αρκετά! Καιρός είναι να αρχίσουν να γελάνε οι πάντες πίσω από την πλάτη μας, πως σ' αφήνουμε να μας κάνεις ότι θέλεις.» απάντησε η μητέρα τους. «Θα είναι εδώ στις οκτώ. Φρόντισε μέχρι τότε να έχεις πλυθεί και ντυθεί. Και να μη λες πολλά στο τραπέζι.»

Ο Σείριος σήκωσε τα μάτια του στον ουρανό, αναστέναξε και κατευθύνθηκε προς την πόρτα μουρμουρίζοντας «κλειδώστε με στο κελάρι καλύτερα», αλλά η μητέρα του τον έπιασε από το μπράτσο και τον σταμάτησε. Με το άλλο της χέρι έπιασε το σαγόνι του και τον ανάγκασε να την κοιτάξει για να επιθεωρήσει το πρόσωπό του. Πέρασαν λίγα δευτερόλεπτα στη σιωπή. Ύστερα η γυναίκα συνοφρυώθηκε.

«Χάλια δείχνεις, κατέληξε. Κάνε κάτι για να μην φαίνεσαι λες και σε μαζέψαμε απ' το δρόμο.»

Ο Ρέγκουλους είχε καρφωμένα τα μάτια του στο Σείριο. Κάτι στον αδερφό του δεν φαινόταν καλά και δεν ήταν η όψη απ' το ξενύχτι. Αλλά μάλλον δεν είχε όρεξη για καυγά γιατί αν ήθελε θα μπορούσε να είχε ήδη κάνει τη μάνα τους έξαλλη με μεγάλη ευκολία.

«Και μη διανοηθείς να φορέσεις αυτό το πράγμα», τελείωσε εκείνη τραβώντας για λίγο τη μπλούζα του Σείριου με τη στάμπα της πελώριας γλώσσας πριν τον αφήσει να φύγει.

Παραδόξως το αγόρι χαμογέλασε ξανά και είπε εύθυμα:

«Α, το σήμα είναι από ένα συγκρότημα των Μαγκλ. Ίσως η Μπέλα θέλει να το ακούσει. Θα της το προτείνω στο τραπέζι.»

Ύστερα έκανε μεταβολή και βγήκε απ' το δωμάτιο, ενώ η μητέρα τους ζητούσε από το Ρέγκουλους να καθίσει καλού-κακού ανάμεσα στον αδερφό του και τις ξαδέρφες τους.


	2. Chapter 2

Κεφάλαιο 2ο

**ΣΕΙΡΙΟΣ Ι**

Ο Σείριος βγήκε απ' την κουζίνα και άρχισε να ανεβαίνει τη σκάλα. Στο κεφαλόσκαλο έστριψε δεξιά, άνοιξε την πόρτα του μπάνιου και μπήκε μέσα.

Στάθηκε μπροστά στον καθρέφτη και εξέτασε το είδωλό του. Ήταν όντως χάλια. Ή τουλάχιστον, ήταν απεριποίητος και στραπατσαρισμένος γιατί αυτός ποτέ δεν ήταν χάλια. Ποτέ δεν ήταν καν άσχημος, αυτό ήταν κάτι που είχε παρατηρήσει από μικρός και είχε μάθει να το εκμεταλλεύεται. Σήμερα όμως δεν ήταν στις καλύτερές του.

Τα μαλλιά του ήταν άλουστα και σε πολλά σημεία είχαν δημιουργηθεί τζίβες κατά τη διάρκεια του ύπνου. Η έλλειψη ύπνου από την άλλη, είχε δημιουργήσει δύο τεράστιους μαύρους κύκλους κάτω απ' τα μάτια του που σε συνδυασμό με το λεπτό του πρόσωπο των έκαναν να μοιάζει υπερβολικά με ναρκομανή. Την εικόνα έρχονταν να συμπληρώσουν δύο-τρία σπυράκια που πήγαιναν να κάνουν την εμφάνισή τους στο μέτωπό του, που όμως κάθε μάγος που σέβεται τον εαυτό του θα μπορούσε να εξαφανίσει σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα. Ωστόσο ο Σείριος δεν είχε όρεξη να περιποιηθεί τον εαυτό του εκείνη τη στιγμή και έτσι έκανε μεταβολή και βγήκε από το μπάνιο.

Η επόμενη στάση ήταν το δωμάτιό του όπου σωριάστηκε στο κρεβάτι του. Ένιωθε ότι δεν είχε κοιμηθεί καθόλου, πράγμα που δεν διέφερε και πολύ από την πραγματικότητα, λαμβάνοντας υπ' όψιν πως είχε πέσει για ύπνο στις πέντε και μισή και ξυπνήσει στις εννιά. Έβρισε για τρίτη φορά εκείνο το πρωί την κουκουβάγια του υπουργείου και έκλεισε τα μάτια του. Φυσικά δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να τον ξαναπάρει ο ύπνος μετά από μία ολόκληρη κούπα καφέ, αλλά προσπαθούσε να ηρεμίσει με κάποιο τρόπο το κεφάλι του που πήγαινε να σπάσει και τα κόκαλά του που πονούσαν σαν να είχε τρέξει μαραθώνιο.

Μάλλον είχε πιει πολύ χτες τελικά.

Δοκίμασε να θυμηθεί σκηνές από τη χτεσινή νύχτα που αυτός κι οι φίλοι του είχαν περάσει σε ένα πάρτι αλλά σύντομα κατάλαβε ότι αυτό τον ζάλιζε ακόμα περισσότερο. Άνοιξε τα μάτια του και βάλθηκε να παρατηρεί το δωμάτιο όπου είχε περάσει ένα μεγάλο μέρος της ζωής του.

Κοιτούσε πότε τα λάβαρα του Γρίφιντορ και τις αφίσες του κουίντιτς και πότε τις φωτογραφίες με τις μηχανές και τις Μαγκλ που γέμιζαν τους τοίχους και θυμόταν με ευχαρίστηση την αντίδραση της μητέρας του για κάθε μία από τις καλλιτεχνικές παρεμβάσεις του ξεχωριστά. Σύντομα παρατήρησε ότι αυτό λειτουργούσε ως το καλύτερο καταπραϋντικό για τον πονοκέφαλο.

Ήταν απίστευτο πόσο είχε αλλάξει αυτό το δωμάτιο τα τελευταία χρόνια. Μέσα σε αυτό το σπίτι που ακτινοβολούσε την κακία των Σλίθεριν, είχε μετατραπεί σταδιακά στο προσωπικό του καταφύγιο. Εδώ ήταν το μόνο μέρος της έπαυλης που μπορούσε να νιώσει έστω και ελάχιστα σπίτι του. Ώρες-ώρες του έλειπε ο κοιτώνας του στο Χόγκουαρτς, κι ας ήξερε πως εκεί δεν ήταν το σπίτι του αλλά το σχολείο του. Εκεί περνούσε καλά, εκεί είχε τους φίλους του, τους οποίους σπάνια τον άφηναν να φέρει στο σπίτι. Στο κανονικό του σπίτι. Μα πόσα σπίτια είχε τέλος πάντων; Τώρα που το καλοσκεφτόταν, ίσως και κανένα… Ένας πλούσιος άστεγος.

Ταρακούνησε το κεφάλι του για να διώξει και τα τελευταία υπολείμματα απ' το χθεσινό μεθύσι και ανακάθισε στο κρεβάτι του. Χάζεψε για λίγο μερικά μοντέλα μηχανών, από ένα περιοδικό των Μαγκλ που βρήκε πεταμένο δίπλα στο κρεβάτι του. Στους πρωταρχικούς στόχους του για το μέλλον ήταν να αγοράσει μία κι ας έλεγε ο Ρέμους πως ήταν επιπόλαιος και ξεροκέφαλος και σύντομα θα τη βαριόταν. Αυτός ήξερε πως μια μέρα θα αγόραζε μία και δεν θα το έκανε για να σπάσει τα νεύρα της μάνας του. Θα το έκανε γιατί ήταν όντως επιπόλαιος και ξεροκέφαλος.

Ύστερα κοίταξε το ρολόι του. Δέκα και μισή. Αποφάσισε ότι ήταν καλή ώρα για να ξυπνήσει το Τζέιμς κι έτσι σηκώθηκε απ' το κρεβάτι και ψαχούλεψε το μπαούλο του.

Αφού ανέσυρε έναν μικρό, τετράγωνο καθρέφτη προσώπου, ξαναγύρισε στο κρεβάτι του και πρόφερε:

«Τζέιμς Πόττερ.»

Περίμενε για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, αλλά τίποτα δεν άλλαξε, οπότε επανέλαβε το όνομα, λίγο δυνατότερα. Πέρασαν άλλα λίγα δευτερόλεπτα κοιτάζοντας τον εαυτό του στον καθρέφτη και πάνω που ετοιμαζόταν να ξαναπεί το όνομα του φίλου του το είδωλο άρχισε να αλλάζει.

Το πρόσωπο που εμφανίστηκε μπροστά του είχε μεγάλα μελιά μάτια, μισόκλειστα απ' τον ύπνο και δέρμα μια απόχρωση πιο σκούρο από του Σείριου. Τα μαύρα μαλλιά του πετάγονταν άτακτα προς όλες τις κατευθύνσεις, αλλά αυτό ήταν σύνηθες φαινόμενο.

«Τι μύγα σε τσίμπησε πρωινιάτικα;» Ρώτησε νυσταγμένα

«Έχω ξυπνήσει απ' τις εννιά, δεν μπορούσα να ξανακοιμηθώ και βαριέμαι.»

«Κι είπες να βρεις παρέα», συμπλήρωσε ο Τζέιμς με μουτρωμένο ύφος.

«Τώρα ξύπνησες, κόψε τη γκρίνια», του απάντησε ο Σείριος θέλοντας να προσπεράσει τη φάση με τις χαιρετούρες.

Ο Τζέιμς έκανε ένα μορφασμό, ανακάθισε και χασμουρήθηκε.

«Πως κι έτσι πρωινός; Σε έβαλε ο αδερφός σου σε πρόγραμμα εντατικών επαναλήψεων;»

«Ναι, αποφάσισα να κυνηγήσω το σήμα του αρχιεπιμελητή.»

«Αυτό να δω και τι στον κόσμο», γέλασε το αγόρι μέσα στον καθρέφτη που μάλλον ψαχούλευε κάτι στο κομοδίνο του και είχε σκύψει στην άκρη του κρεβατιού. Πλέον φαινόταν μόνο ο μισός κι αν έκρινε κανείς από τη γωνία που είχε πάρει το είδωλο στον καθρέφτη του Σείριου, είχε στερεώσει τον δικό του καθρέφτη πρόχειρα ανάμεσα στα πόδια του. Σύντομα έβγαλε μια μικρή κραυγή θριάμβου και ξαναέπιασε τον καθρέφτη στα χέρια του, ισιώνοντας την εικόνα. Τώρα βρισκόταν πάλι στο οπτικό πεδίο του Σείριου, φορώντας τα γυαλιά του στα μάτια του.

«Τι σου είπαν τελικά που άργησες χτες;» τον ρώτησε.

«Τίποτα, ούτε που με πήραν χαμπάρι και σήμερα είχαν άλλες δουλειές.»

«Τι δουλειές;» ρώτησε ο Τζέιμς αδιάφορα.

«Βλακείες» απάντησε ο Σείριος και του εξήγησε πως είχε παγιδευτεί στο οικογενειακό δείπνο για εκείνο το βράδυ.

«Καλά να πάθεις, για να μάθεις να κλέβεις στην εκρηκτική ξερή» ήταν η μόνη απάντηση που πήρε από το φίλο του.

«Πρώτον δεν έκλεβα, εσύ είσαι άσχετος» του απάντησε. «Και δεύτερον ευχαριστώ για την υποστήριξη.» Κατσούφιασε.

«Παρακαλώ, γι' αυτό είναι οι φίλοι» απάντησε ο Τζέιμς προσποιούμενος πως δεν κατάλαβε την ειρωνεία του.

Ο Σείριος ήταν έτοιμος να απαντήσει, αλλά εκείνη την ώρα κάτι άλλο του ήρθε στο μυαλό «Είχαμε κανένα νέο απ' τον πατέρα της Μέρη;»

«Που να ξέρω; Μόλις με ξύπνησες, δεν πρόλαβα να μιλήσω με τους γονείς μου. Σου είπα και χτες, δεν έχουν από κάπου να πιαστούν».

Το αγόρι ήταν ακόμα ξαπλωμένο στο κρεβάτι του κι έπαιζε αφηρημένα με μια μινιατούρα ενός παίκτη του κουίντιτς, αλλά μια ρυτίδα είχε εμφανιστεί ανάμεσα στα φρύδια του.

Η Μέρη ΜακΝτόναλντ ήταν ένα κορίτσι από το έτος τους στο Χόγκουαρτς και μάλιστα του ίδιου κοιτώνα, με κοντά μαύρα μαλλιά και τόσο πολυλογού που σε ζάλιζε μέσα στα πρώτα πέντε λεπτά συζήτησης. Ο Σείριος την ήξερε από το πρώτο τους έτος και μάλιστα είχαν βγει και δυο φορές στο τρίτο, αλλά δεν ταίριαξαν. Μία βδομάδα πριν έμαθε από ένα άρθρο στον Ημερήσιο Προφήτη πως ο πατέρας της αγνοούταν. Αργότερα οι γονείς του Τζέιμς, που ήταν χρυσούχοι, ανέλαβαν την υπόθεση κι έτσι τα αγόρια είχαν διαρκή ενημέρωση για τις εξελίξεις των ερευνών.

Ο πατέρας της Μέρη είχε φύγει για τη δουλειά νωρίς το πρωί της περασμένης Δευτέρας αλλά δεν έφτασε ποτέ στο γραφείο. Απ' ότι είχε καταθέσει η κυρία ΜακΝτόναλντ στους χρυσούχους, ο άντρας της είχε πρόσφατα πάρει προαγωγή σε τμηματάρχη του Υπουργείου Μαγείας και εκείνη τη μέρα ετοίμαζε μια αναφορά για τη χρηματοδότηση μιας επέκτασης της Γκρίνγκοτς στην Ινδία, οπότε δεν αναμενόταν να γυρίσει νωρίς κι έτσι δεν άρχισαν να ανησυχούν παρά μόνο αργά το βράδυ, όταν και προσπάθησαν να επικοινωνήσουν μαζί του αλλά δεν τα κατάφεραν. Έκτοτε κανείς δεν είχε νέα του.

Από μαρτυρίες των συναδέλφων του έγινε γνωστό πως εκείνο το πρωί δεν είχε εμφανιστεί στη δουλειά, αλλά κανένας δεν μπορούσε να εξηγήσει το γιατί. Τον τελευταίο καιρό όλα στη ζωή του πήγαιναν καλά, τόσο επαγγελματικά όσο και προσωπικά και δεν υπήρχε κανένα σημάδι που να έδειχνε ότι ένιωθε πως απειλούταν.

Πλέον η υπόθεση είχε μείνει στάσιμη, καθώς δεν υπήρχε κανένα στοιχείο στα χέρια των χρυσούχων για την τύχη του άντρα.

Σύμφωνα πάντως με τον κύριο και την κυρία Πόττερ, το ανησυχητικό σε αυτή την υπόθεση ήταν πως ο κύριος ΜακΝτόναλντ ήταν Γεννημένος-Από-Μαγκλ. Τους τελευταίους μήνες είχαν παρατηρηθεί τουλάχιστον τέσσερις εξαφανίσεις Γεννημένων-Από-Μαγκλ και αρκετές μυστηριώδεις εξαφανίσεις Μαγκλ, αλλά τα αγόρια δεν ήξεραν πολλές λεπτομέρειες. Γενικά, οι Πόττερ προσπαθούσαν να κρατάνε το γιο τους έξω από αυτές τις υποθέσεις, μα ο Τζέιμς δεν ήταν από τα παιδιά που θα κάθονταν στ' αυγά τους όταν οι γονείς τους τούς έλεγαν πως κάτι δεν ήταν κατάλληλο γι' αυτούς. Πάντα μάθαινε πολλά από τους γονείς του, άλλα επειδή οι ίδιοι έκριναν απαραίτητο να τα ξέρει ο γιος τους και άλλα κρυφακούγοντας πίσω από κλειστές πόρτες.

Το γεγονός ήταν πως οι καιροί ήταν πολλοί πιο δύσκολοι απ' ότι φαινόταν. Απαγωγές, καταστροφές και δολοφονίες τρομοκρατούσαν πολύ κόσμο, πολύ περισσότερο απ' όσο παρουσίαζε ο τύπος. Ο κόσμος το ήξερε -κι ας μην το διάβαζε στις εφημερίδες, παρά μόνο στα ψιλά γράμματα- γιατί το ζούσε καθημερινά, άλλοι περισσότερο κι άλλοι λιγότερο, άλλοι θρηνούσαν κάποιο φίλο κι άλλοι συμπαραστέκονταν σε ένα γνωστό. Ένα όμως ήταν σίγουρο. Ο κόσμος φοβόταν.

Μέχρι και οι πιο αλαζονικοί πλούσιοι σαν τους γονείς του Σείριου ήξεραν πως κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά, αν και είχαν καθησυχαστεί πως ήταν εντάξει στην ασφάλεια της κοινωνικής τους θέσης. Το αγόρι ήξερε πως κατά βάθος χαίρονταν να βλέπουν τους κατώτερούς τους να υποφέρουν καθώς οι ίδιοι οργάνωναν οικογενειακές συγκεντρώσεις και δεξιώσεις.

«Τελικά ρώτησες αν σ' αφήνουν να μείνεις στο σπίτι μου μέχρι να ανοίξει το σχολείο;» Ρώτησε ο Τζέιμς μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα σιωπής, θυμίζοντας στο Σείριο γιατί το έπαιζε καλό παιδί όλο το πρωί.

«Θα ρωτήσω αύριο. Σήμερα προετοιμάζω το πεδίο με καλή συμπεριφορά. Αν δεν κάνω καμιά βλακεία στο δείπνο, πιστεύω θα μ' αφήσουν. Θα με ξεφορτωθούν κιόλας μια ώρα αρχύτερα».

«Καλή τύχη τότε», απάντησε ο Τζέιμς, «γιατί θα σου χρειαστεί. Κάνε ό,τι μπορείς όμως γιατί πρέπει να δούμε τι θα κάνουμε με το θέμα μας. Είμαστε πολύ κοντά για να το αφήσουμε τώρα».

«Καλά μη σε νοιάζει. Θα 'μαι εκεί» υποσχέθηκε ο Σείριος

Είχε περάσει τόσος καιρός που οι Marauders ασχολούνταν με το συγκεκριμένο «θέμα» που όλοι αναφέρονταν σ' αυτό έτσι χωρίς να το έχουν συνεννοηθεί, αλλά καταλαβαίνονταν πάντα. Τρία χρόνια τώρα έψαχναν τον τρόπο να γίνουν ζωομάγοι κάτω απ' τη μύτη του υπουργείου και παρά τις σθεναρές αντιρρήσεις του Ρέμους, είχαν φτάσει τελικά πιο κοντά από ποτέ. Το τωρινό σχέδιο ήταν να συναντηθούν στο σπίτι του Τζέιμς πριν την αρχή της σχολικής χρονιάς, όπου με τους γονείς του να λείπουν τις περισσότερες ώρες της μέρας, θα είχαν το χώρο να κάνουν τις δοκιμές τους χωρίς αδιάκριτα βλέμματα. Χρειάστηκαν πολλές προσπάθειες για να πείσουν το Ρέμους να συμμετέχει, αλλά όταν απείλησαν πως θα το επιχειρούσαν χωρίς τη βοήθειά του, αναγκάστηκε να υποχωρήσει καθώς ήξερε πόσο καταστροφικές συνέπειες μπορεί να είχε κάτι τέτοιο.

«Πεινάω», πέταξε αναπάντεχα ο Τζέιμς.

«Καλά, άντε να φας και θα πάω κι εγώ να κάνω κανένα ντους πριν μου στείλουν τον Κρίτσερ με τις λεκάνες», απάντησε ο Σείριος

Ο Τζέιμς γέλασε και σήκωσε τον χαιρέτησε.

«Τα λέμε αργότερα», ήταν το τελευταίο πράγμα που είπε πριν η εικόνα του παγώσει στιγμιαία και χαθεί για να αντικατασταθεί από την αντανάκλαση του Σείριου.

Η υπόλοιπη μέρα πέρασε σχετικά ανώδυνα. Μετά το ντους ο Σείριος κλείστηκε πάλι στο δωμάτιό του τόσο για να ξαναμιλήσει με το Τζέιμς, όσο και για να γλιτώσει οποιαδήποτε συνάντηση με τους υπόλοιπους ενοίκους του σπιτιού. Προς μεγάλη του ευχαρίστηση δεν τον ενόχλησε κανείς μέχρι αργά το απόγευμα, που μπήκε ο Κρίτσερ και του άφησε έναν φρεσκοσιδερωμένο μανδύα πάνω στο κρεβάτι. Τελικά η μητέρα του αποφάσισε πως δεν τον εμπιστευόταν να διαλέξει μόνος του τα ρούχα του.

Ο Σείριος πέρασε τη μέρα του διαβάζοντας περιοδικά για το κουίντιτς και ακούγοντας μουσική μέσω του μαγικού του ραδιοφώνου, μέχρι τις επτά και μισή που αποφάσισε να ντυθεί. Έβαλε το μανδύα που του είχε φέρει ο Κρίτσερ, ο γιακάς του οποίου τον ενοχλούσε αφάνταστα, αλλά θυμήθηκε πως το έπαιζε καλό παιδί και αποφάσισε να το ανεχτεί. Φόρεσε τα καλά του παπούτσια, έπιασε τα μαλλιά του σε μια κοτσίδα στο πίσω μέρος του κεφαλιού του και κατέβηκε για την επιθεώρηση της μητέρας του.

Όλη του η οικογένεια βρισκόταν στο καθιστικό, ντυμένοι και περιποιημένοι στην εντέλεια. Η μητέρα του είχε τα μαλλιά της πιασμένα σε κότσο στην κορφή του κεφαλιού της και φορούσε έναν μακρύ επίσημο μανδύα σε μια μουντή μαρόν απόχρωση και ο πατέρας του έναν αυστηρό γκρίζο που δεν τους έκαναν να διαφέρουν πολύ από τους καθημερινούς εαυτούς τους. Ο Ρέγκουλους ήταν επίσης ντυμένος κόσμια και καθωσπρέπει, όπως πάντα. Τα μαύρα μαλλιά του ήταν στερεωμένα στο κεφάλι του με τόσο ζελέ που τα έκανε να γυαλίζουν εκνευριστικά. Φορούσε επίσης έναν σκουροπράσινο μανδύα, ο δικός του όμως είχε ασημί γιακά και ασημιά τελειώματα στα μανίκια και ένα φίδι ραμμένο στο πέτο, το σύμβολο του Σλίθεριν. Η ακριβής εμφάνιση που θα ενέκριναν οι γονείς του, όπως πάντα.

Ο Σείριος συχνά εκνευριζόταν με τον αδερφό του και την υποδειγματική συμπεριφορά του αν και βαθιά μέσα του ήξερε πως τον αδικούσε. Ο Ρέγκουλους δεν είχε τον κακό χαρακτήρα των γονιών τους, είχε όμως αρκετή αφέλεια για να πιστεύει στα τυφλά ό,τι και να του έλεγαν, πράγμα που έκανε αδύνατη οποιαδήποτε μεταξύ τους συζήτηση. Αυτό πάλι με τη σειρά του καθιστούσε αδύνατο το ενδεχόμενο να περάσει ευχάριστα το βράδυ του παρέα με τον αδερφό του και τις ξαδέρφες του.

Στο μεταξύ ο Κρίτσερ πηγαινοερχόταν από την κουζίνα στο καθιστικό και από το καθιστικό στο σαλόνι κουβαλώντας πιατέλες με φαγητά και κηροπήγια, υπό την επίβλεψη της μητέρας του. Φυσικά τα πάντα ήταν έτοιμα μία ώρα πριν την προγραμματισμένη άφιξη των καλεσμένων, αλλά η μητέρα του ποτέ δεν ήταν ευχαριστημένη με τίποτα. Κατά κάποιον τρόπο ο Σείριος χαιρόταν που τώρα την πλήρωνε το ξωτικό και όχι ο ίδιος.

Στις οκτώ ακριβώς ακούστηκε το κουδούνι της εξώπορτας. Ο Κρίτσερ έτρεξε να ανοίξει και στο δωμάτιο μπήκαν τέσσερα άτομα, όλα θηλυκού γένους.

Η μεγαλύτερη γυναίκα ήταν γύρω στα πενήντα αν και τα μαλλιά της ήταν ήδη σχεδόν άσπρα και ρυτίδες διαγράφονταν στο μέτωπό της, κάτω από τα μάτια της και γύρω από τα χείλη της. Ο χρόνος δεν της είχε φερθεί με ιδιαίτερη επιείκεια αλλά είχε ακόμα την όψη της αδίστακτης γυναίκας που είχε υπάρξει στα νιάτα της. Ο σύζυγός της είχε πεθάνει όταν ο Σείριος ήταν μωρό, οπότε δεν τον είχε γνωρίσει παρά μόνο μέσα από μαγικά πορτραίτα, αλλά αν όσο ζούσε είχε το χαρακτήρα της γυναίκας του, δεν στενοχωριόταν ιδιαίτερα.

Η μεγαλύτερη από τις τρεις κόρες, η Μπέλατριξ, είχε κληρονομήσει την τρομακτική ομορφιά της οικογένειάς της περισσότερο απ' όλες. Είχε μακριές μαύρες μπούκλες που έφταναν ως τη ράχη της και μαύρα αμυγδαλωτά μάτια, έντονα ζυγωματικά και σκληρές γωνίες στο πρόσωπο ενώ φορούσε έναν κατάμαυρο μανδύα. Αν και δεν ήταν πάνω από είκοσι πέντε χρονών ενέπνεε ένα παράξενο δέος που δύσκολα εντόπιζες σε τόσο νέο άνθρωπο.

Μόλις λίγα χρόνια μικρότερη, η Ανδρομέδα ήταν ταυτόχρονα πολύ όμοια και πολύ διαφορετική από την αδερφή της. Ήταν αισθητά πιο κοντή και ο μανδύας της ήταν σε μια απαλή απόχρωση της ώχρας. Τα μαλλιά της ήταν λίγους μόνο τόνους ανοιχτότερα από της αδερφής της μα τα μεγάλα μάτια της είχαν ένα γλυκό χρυσό τόνο στο καστανό τους χρώμα. Η μεγαλύτερη διαφορά όμως ήταν στην έκφρασή τους. Εκεί που η Μπέλατριξ έβγαζε υπεροψία, η Ανδρομέδα έβγαζε καλοσύνη, κι εκεί που η Μπέλατριξ έβγαζε αυτοπεποίθηση, η Ανδρομέδα έβγαζε ανασφάλεια.

Η τρίτη αδερφή, η Ναρκίσσα, ήταν τέσσερα χρόνια μεγαλύτερη απ' το Σείριο, συνεπώς τη γνώριζε κάπως καλύτερα, μιας και δεν ήταν λίγες οι φορές που είχαν συναντηθεί στο Χόγκουαρτς όσο ο Σείριος ήταν στις πρώτες τάξεις και αυτή στις τελευταίες. Ακόμα πίστευε πως οι γονείς τους την είχαν βάλει να τον προσέχει όσο πίστευαν ακόμα πως υπήρχε ελπίδα να μην χάσουν το γιο τους από τους Γκρίφιντορ. Το γεγονός όμως πως την ήξερε περισσότερο, δεν σήμαινε πως την συμπαθούσε και περισσότερο. Είχε πιο ψυχρή όψη κι απ' της δύο μεγαλύτερες αδερφές της, στο οποίο συνέβαλαν τα ξανθά μαλλιά της, που υπό κατάλληλο φωτισμό φαίνονταν κάτασπρα, το χλωμό δέρμα της και τα μικρά της γαλάζια μάτια, που έκαναν έντονο συνδυασμό με το γαλάζιο της μανδύα.

Η πρώτη που έσπασε τη σιωπή ήταν η μητέρα του Σείριου.

«Ντρουέλα, πως είσαι; Δεν είχατε προβλήματα με το διακτινισμό σας, έτσι;» Είπε απευθυνόμενη στη γηραιότερη γυναίκα.

«Όχι, όλα μια χαρά», απάντησε εκείνη βγάζοντας το παλτό της και δίνοντάς το στον Κρίτσερ. Οι κόρες της την μιμήθηκαν. «Διακτινιστήκαμε στο κοντινότερο σοκάκι και συνεχίσαμε με τα πόδια. Δεν συναντήσαμε κανέναν Μαγκλ αν εξαιρέσεις κάτι περίεργους που μας κοιτούσαν καθώς διασχίζαμε την πλατεία».

«Ευτυχώς» μπήκε στη συζήτηση ο πατέρας του Σείριου. «Αυτή η γειτονιά έχει γεμίσει τα τελευταία χρόνια»

«Είναι κρίμα, όντως» παρατήρησε η Ντρουέλα Μπλακ. «Ακόμα θυμάμαι τα χρόνια που ολόκληρη η συνοικία κατοικούνταν αποκλειστικά από μάγους.

Στο μεταξύ ο Σείριος είχε ήδη αρχίσει να αναρωτιέται αν άξιζε τόσο κόπο μία διανυκτέρευση στο σπίτι του Τζέιμς αλλά κάτι το ενδεχόμενο να κολλήσει στο σπίτι του μέχρι το τέλος του καλοκαιριού, κάτι η επικείμενη γκρίνια του ίδιου του Τζέιμς του έδιναν υπομονή.

«Έχετε εγκαταστήσει ξόρκια μυστικότητας, έτσι δεν είναι;» παρενέβη η Μπέλατριξ, η φωνή της σκληρή και άκεφη.

«Φυσικά Μπέλλα μου. Μόνο μάγοι μπορούν να δουν αυτό το σπίτι, πόσο μάλλον να μπουν μέσα, μπορώ να σου εξηγήσω πως λειτουργούν στο τραπέζι αν θες.» η μητέρα του Σείριου απευθύνθηκε στη μεγαλύτερη από τις ξαδέρφες.

«Θα το 'θελα πολύ, μπορώ πρόχειρα να σκεφτώ τουλάχιστον δέκα περιπτώσεις που θα μου φαίνονταν χρήσιμα»

Η άλλη γυναίκα χαμογέλασε και γύρισε να χαιρετήσει της δύο μικρότερες αδερφές μία-μία.

«Ανδρομέδα, είσαι πολύ όμορφη σήμερα… Ναρκίσσα, ο μανδύας σου, σού πάει συγκλονιστικά, πάντα το έλεγα πως έχεις τρομερό γούστο.»

Η Ανδρομέδα χαμογέλασε κοκκινίζοντας, ενώ η Ναρκίσσα έγνεψε ευχαριστώ αδιάφορα.

«Ρέγκουλους!» συνέχισε τα επιτηδευμένα επιφωνήματα χαράς η θεία Ντρουέλα. Έμαθα πως αρίστευσες ξανά φέτος, τα συγχαρητήριά μου. Σου εύχομαι να συνεχίσεις να προοδεύεις.»

«Ευχαριστώ θεία, εύχομαι επίσης τα καλύτερα για σας και τις κόρες σας», απάντησε ο Ρέγκουλους και της έσφιξε το χέρι σαν να μιλούσε στον Υπουργό Μαγείας και όχι στη θεία του.

Τέλος, η θεία του γύρισε στο Σείριο χαμογελώντας ακόμη ευγενικά. Τον κοίταξε εξεταστικά από πάνω ως κάτω, ψάχνοντας προφανώς κάτι καλό να πει. Τελικά αρκέστηκε να χαμογελάσει πλατύτερα.

«Το ίδιο εύχομαι και σε σένα Σείριε»

«Σας ευχαριστώ θεία» μιμήθηκε τον τόνο και τη χροιά του αδερφού του ο Σείριος, για το οποίο έλαβε ένα δολοφονικό βλέμμα από τη μητέρα του. Εκείνος έβαλε τα δυνατά του να παραμείνει ανέκφραστος.

«Θα θέλατε να περάσουμε στο σαλόνι, να καθίσουμε; Ο Κρίτσερ θα μας σερβίρει σε λίγο» πρότεινε ο πατέρας του Σείριου και προχώρησαν όλοι στο διπλανό δωμάτιο. Οι γονείς και η θεία του Σείριου κάθισαν στην ήδη στρωμένη τραπεζαρία ενώ οι υπόλοιποι έμειναν όρθιοι, ο Ρέγκουλους από αμηχανία, τα κορίτσια από τυπική ευγένεια και ο Σείριος απλά γιατί δεν έβρισκε κανένα λόγο να καθίσει.

«Παιδιά, γιατί δεν πάτε εσείς οι νέοι να πείτε τα δικά σας όσο θα μιλάμε εμείς;» πρότεινε η θεία Ντρουέλα, πράγμα που έκανε το Σείριο να τη μισήσει ακόμα περισσότερο. Τουλάχιστον αν κάθονταν όλοι μαζί θα ήταν ευκολότερο να μείνει εκτός συζήτησης μέχρι το τέλος της βραδιάς, όπως συνήθως.

«Μητέρα, δεν είμαστε παιδιά» παρατήρησε η Μπέλατριξ, ωστόσο κάθισε σε μια πολυθρόνα κοντά στο τζάκι ακολουθούμενη από τη μικρότερη από τις αδερφές της. Ο Ρέγκουλους κάθισε με τη σειρά του σε ένα σκαμπό αφήνοντας το Σείριο –προς μεγάλη του ανακούφιση- να καθίσει στον καναπέ δίπλα στην Ανδρομέδα.

Ήταν γεγονός πως ο Σείριος και η Ανδρομέδα ήταν τα μόνα άτομα στο δωμάτιο που δεν είχαν φοιτήσει στον κοιτώνα του Σλίθεριν, εκτός αν μετρούσες και τον Κρίτσερ που είχε μπει στο δωμάτιο για να φέρει τα απεριτίφ. Η Ανδρομέδα, είχε μπει στο Χάφλπαφ, πράγμα που η οικογένεια της είχε αποδώσει σε «έλλειψη ηγετικού χαρακτήρα» και σε κάθε περίπτωση έκανε το Σείριο να την βλέπει με περισσότερη συμπάθεια. Επίσης η Ανδρομέδα είχε την ευχάριστη συνήθεια να μιλάει ελάχιστα έως καθόλου κι όταν μιλούσε να επιλέγει ανώδυνα θέματα που δεν τον έκαναν να νιώθει άβολα. Ίσως αν ξεκινούσε μια συζήτηση μαζί της, θα μπορούσε να αποτραβηχτεί από τους υπόλοιπους, πράγμα που θα ικανοποιούσε και αυτόν και τους γονείς του από όλες τις απόψεις. Έριξε μια ματιά στον αδερφό του που είχε ήδη ξεκινήσει να συζητάει με τη Ναρκίσσα και την Μπέλατριξ τις εντυπώσεις του από τα μαθήματα επιλογής του τρίτου έτους κι ύστερα έπεσε με φόρα στον καναπέ δίπλα στην Ανδρομέδα.

«Τι νέα;», της χαμογέλασε κι εκείνη του το ανταπέδωσε, υπερβολικά ντροπαλά αν σκεφτεί κανείς πως η διαφορά ηλικίας ήταν με το μέρος της.

Αντί για απάντηση ανασήκωσε τους ώμους της και δέχτηκε ευγενικά το ποτήρι που της πρόσφερε εκείνη την ώρα ο Κρίτσερ. Ο Σείριος πήρε κι αυτός το δικό του κι ανέβασε τα πόδια του στον καναπέ ώστε να κάθεται οκλαδόν.

«Τώρα θα μου πεις, από πότε ήξερα τα παλιά σου για να μάθω τα νέα σου, αλλά τέλος πάντων», πρόσθεσε και χασμουρήθηκε. «Νυστάζω. Δεν έπρεπε να ξυπνήσω τόσο νωρίς. Αν με δεις στο τραπέζι να πέφτω απ' τη καρέκλα σκούντα με.»

«Μείνε ήσυχος» του χαμογέλασε η Ανδρομέδα

«Ούτε τρεις ώρες δεν κοιμήθηκα» συνέχισε εξετάζοντας το πρόσωπό του σε ένα ασημένιο κηροπήγιο. «Νομίζω ότι σε είδα τις προάλλες στη Διαγώνιο Αλέα»

«Αλήθεια;» τον ρώτησε εκείνη

«Ναι, ήσουν με παρέα, σε χαιρέτησα από μακριά αλλά μετά εξαφανίστηκες»

«Πότε εννοείς;» Η Ανδρομέδα ανακάθισε αμήχανα.

«Πριν λίγες μέρες, το Σάββατο. Όχι, Παρασκευή απόγευμα»

«Εμ, όχι, δεν ξέρω… Μάλλον λάθος θα κάνεις.»

«Σίγουρα; Δεν ήσουν με έναν ξανθό τύπο..;»

«Όχι, εε, δεν ξέρω. Ξέρω αρκετούς ξανθούς. Ο αρραβωνιαστικός της Ναρκίσσα ας πούμε. Μήπως τους είδες όταν είχαν βγει με την Μπέλλα; Πολλοί μας μπερδεύουν.»

«Όχι ήμουν σίγουρος πως ήσουν εσύ. Κι αυτός δεν ήταν σίγουρα ο Μαλφόι»

«Τέλος πάντων, δεν σε είδα.»

«Άρα ήσουν εκεί», παρατήρησε ο Σείριος.

«Ίσως, δεν θυμάμαι…» απάντησε η κοπέλα μπλέκοντας το λόγια της όλο και περισσότερο.

Ο Σείριος ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του, καταλήγοντας πως η ξαδέρφη του δεν ήταν καθόλου καλή ψεύτρα. Αφού δεν ήθελε να μιλήσει όμως άφησε το θέμα να περάσει.

«Λοιπόν, δουλεύεις ακόμα στο Υπουργείο;» ρώτησε.

«Ναι», χαμογέλασε ξανά εκείνη.

«Εγώ δεν θα μπορούσα να φανταστώ να δουλεύω στο Υπουργείο, σε καμία περίπτωση», δήλωσε το αγόρι.

«Και που θα προτιμούσες να δουλεύεις Σείριε; Αν επιτρέπεται;» πετάχτηκε η Μπέλατριξ αναπάντεχα. Ο Σείριος γύρισε και είδε πως ο αδερφός και οι ξαδέρφες του είχαν όλοι στραφεί προς το μέρος τους. Πόση ώρα τους άκουγαν δεν μπορούσε να ξέρει. Ήταν όμως σίγουρος από την έκφραση της Ανδρομέδας πως ευχόταν να μην είχαν ακούσει την αρχή της συζήτησης. Τα μάγουλα της ήταν ακόμη κατακόκκινα και τα χέρια της έτρεμαν ελαφρά.

«Κάπου πιο συναρπαστικά, σε τσίρκο ας πούμε.» απάντησε με στόχο να τραβήξει την προσοχή πάνω του.

«Ενδιαφέρον» απάντησε η Μπέλατριξ σαρκαστικά. «Ταιριάζει και με το χαρακτήρα σου»

Ο Σείριος αντί απάντησης της χάρισε ένα από τα γοητευτικά του χαμόγελα που θα έκαναν -σχεδόν;- ολόκληρο το γυναικείο πληθυσμό του Χόγκουαρτς να πέσει στα πόδια του.

«Ο Σείριος μπορεί να αστειεύεται, αλλά στην πραγματικότητα έχει το μυαλό για να κάνει πολύ σπουδαιότερα πράγματα στο μέλλον» μπήκε στη μέση ο Ρέγκουλους.

Φυσικά, ο «καλός» γιος των Μπλακ είχε πάντα μια διπλωματική απάντηση στο τσεπάκι του.

«Ο Ρεγκ μπορεί να αστειεύεται, αλλά στην πραγματικότητα ξέρει πολύ καλά πως δεν θα καταφέρω ποτέ τίποτα που θα ξεπεράσει σε σπουδαιότητα το κατόρθωμα μου να ξεχωρίζω τη γεύση κάθε μαγικού φασολιού του Μπέρτυ, χωρίς να το δοκιμάσω» απάντησε ο Σείριος εισπράττοντας ένα αυστηρό βλέμμα από τον αδερφό του.

«Ο Ρέγκουλους, Σείριε, είναι απ' ότι φαίνεται αρκετά ώριμος ώστε να καταλάβει πως έχετε φτάσει πλέον σε ηλικία που θα πρέπει να αρχίσετε να σκέφτεστε το μέλλον σας. Ειδικά εσύ, βρίσκεσαι στη χρονιά των ΚΔΜ σου, φέτος θα κλιθείς να επιλέξεις επαγγελματικό προσανατολισμό. Σας τα είπαν αυτά στο τέλος της περσινής χρονιάς.» τον επέπληξε η μικρότερη αδελφή Μπλακ.

«Το ξέρω Ναρκίσσα, εκεί ήμουν»

«Πάλι καλά» απάντησε απτόητη εκείνη.

Η Ναρκίσσα μπορεί να μην ήταν η πιο κακιά από τις τρεις αδερφές, ήταν όμως με διαφορά η πιο ξινή.

«Ας μην μιλάμε το μέλλον τώρα, νομίζω πως και εγώ και ο Σείριος θέλουμε να χαλαρώσουμε αυτό τον καιρό», προσπάθησε πάλι να σώσει την κατάσταση ο Ρέγκουλους. «Σείριε, συζητούσαμε πριν με τα κορίτσια για την παραίτηση του καθηγητή ΜακΚόρμακ. Άκουσες ποιος θα πάρει τη θέση του;

Ο Σείριος συγκράτησε ένα χαμόγελο. Θυμόταν ακόμα τις φωνές που είχε βάλει σε 'κείνον και τους υπόλοιπους Marauders ο καθηγητής της αστρονομίας στο τελευταίο τους μάθημα. Είχε τελειώσει το κήρυγμα του ανακοινώνοντας μπροστά σε όλη την τάξη πως «…για κάτι τέτοιους μαθητές αναγκάζομαι να βγω σε σύνταξη πριν την ώρα μου. Αλλά δεν θα σας κάνω τη χάρη να με τρελάνετε εσείς. Βρείτε άλλον να κάνετε τις πλάκες σας!» Και με αυτά τα λόγια είχε βγει από την τάξη με τα καψαλισμένα μαλλιά του να βγάζουν ακόμη καπνούς.

Δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να μην θυμόταν ο Ρέγκουλους πως εκείνος είχε δείξει στο Σείριο το άρθρο για την αντικατάστασή του, προφανώς του έδινε πάτημα για συζήτηση. Ίσως τελικά ο μικρός του αδερφός να ήταν πιο πονηρός απ' όσο υποψιαζόταν ο Σείριος.

«Από όσο ξέρω, δεν έχουν βρει κανέναν. Αλλά τη θέση του υπεύθυνου του Χάφλπαφ, θα την αναλάβει η Σπράουτ»

«Η Σπράουτ; Ποια είναι αυτή, δεν την ξέρω» ρώτησε η Ναρκίσσα το Σείριο, αλλά ήταν ο Ρέγκουλους που της απάντησε.

«Είναι καινούργια, ήρθε τη χρονιά που εσύ τελείωσες. Διδάσκει βοτανολογία»

«Τόσο νέα και την έκαναν υπεύθυνη κοιτώνα;»

«Δεν είναι κι εύκολο να βρεις καθηγητή που να 'χει φοιτήσει στο Χάφλπαφ. Οι περισσότεροι καμιά ψωροθεσούλα στο υπουργείο παίρνουνε ή ανοίγουν κάνα κατάστημα στη διαγώνιο αλέα. Και πολύ τους είναι», απάντησε η Μπέλατριξ λες και δεν είχε παρατηρήσει πως η μεγαλύτερη από της αδερφές της καθόταν στον καναπέ απέναντί της.

«Δεν είναι πάντως κακή στη δουλειά της. Έχει σπουδάσει στην …» προσπάθησε να εξηγήσει ο Ρέγκουλους αλλά τον διέκοψε ο Κρίτσερ που είχε φτάσει κοντά τους απαρατήρητος.

«Η Κυρά έστειλε τον Κρίτσερ να φωνάξει τους νεαρούς κυρίους και τις δεσποινίδες. Το τραπέζι είναι έτοιμο.» τους ενημέρωσε και απομακρύνθηκε σκυφτός.

Ο Σείριος ήταν ο πρώτος που σηκώθηκε και πήγε στο τραπέζι. Οι γονείς του και η θεία του κάθονταν ήδη στη μία γωνία του απορροφημένοι από τη συζήτησή τους. Εκείνος έκατσε στην άλλη άκρη, με τον Ρέγκουλους αριστερά του και την Ανδρομέδα απέναντί του ενώ η Μπέλατριξ και η Ναρκίσσα κάθισαν ανάμεσα στην Ανδρομέδα και τη μητέρα τους. Αυτές ήταν οι θέσεις που με ελάχιστες παραλλαγές διάλεγαν σε κάθε παρόμοια περίσταση. Σύμφωνα με το Σείριο, όσο πιο μακριά από το κέντρο του τραπεζιού βρισκόσουν, τόσο ευκολότερα θα κατάφερνες να κρατηθείς και έξω από το επίκεντρο της συζήτησης.

Και μάλιστα, για ένα μεγάλο μέρος της βραδιάς η θεωρία του αποδείχθηκε σωστή. Πέρασε μιάμιση ώρα τρώγοντας πολύ και μιλώντας λίγο και μόνο όταν κάποιος απηύθυνε ερώτηση απευθείας σε αυτόν -πράγμα όχι και τόσο συχνό- ενώ οι υπόλοιποι συζητούσαν για τα θέματα της επικαιρότητας και κουτσομπόλευαν διάφορους που ο Σείριος δεν ήξερε ούτε ονομαστικά. Με αυτό το ρυθμό, σύντομα θα έμπαινε ο Κρίτσερ για να πάρει τα πιάτα τους και ύστερα θα έφερνε το σουφλέ σοκολάτας που είχε ετοιμάσει για επιδόρπιο νωρίς εκείνο το απόγευμα. Η θεία Ντρουέλα θα έπινε άλλο ένα ουίσκι της φωτιάς που όπως έλεγε η ίδια ήταν η αδυναμία της, ενώ θα κανόνιζε με τη μητέρα του Σείριου πότε θα ξανασυναντιόντουσαν. Aν δεν τον έπαιρνε ο ύπνος στην καρέκλα του, η βραδιά θα τελείωνε χωρίς απρόοπτα. Ή τουλάχιστον έτσι πίστευε ο Σείριος…

Ενώ προσπαθούσε ανεπιτυχώς να κρύψει ένα χασμουρητό αποφάσισε να παρακολουθήσει τη συζήτηση, ελπίζοντας πως αυτό θα τον κρατούσε σε εγρήγορση. Εκείνη τη στιγμή απ' ότι έπιασε, η θεία Ντρουέλα μιλούσε για τις καταθέσεις τους στη Γκρίνγκορτς.

«…Δεν εννοώ πως αμφιβάλλω για την ασφάλεια του κτηρίου. Κάθε άλλο πιστεύω πως η μέρα που κάποιος θα καταφέρει να κλέψει κάτι από εκεί μέσα θα είναι η μέρα που οι δράκοι θα αρχίσουν να πετάνε ελεύθεροι στον ουρανό του Λονδίνου. Αλλά δεν νιώθω άνετα να βρίσκεται το χρυσάφι μου στα χέρια αυτών των καλικάντζαρων.»

«Κι έχεις απόλυτο δίκιο» την υποστήριζε ο πατέρας του Σείριου. «Πολλές φορές έχω σκεφτεί κι εγώ πως δίνουμε υπερβολική εξουσία σε πλάσματα που θα έπρεπε να είναι πολύ πιο περιορισμένα από το μαγικό νόμο. Αυτό συζητούσα τις προάλλες με τον Υπουργό, αλλά επιμένει πως δεν μας παίρνει να ξεκινήσουμε εχθροπραξίες με τους καλικάντζαρους αυτή την περίοδο.»

«Και σιγά μην τους φοβηθούμε. Πλάσματα που δεν ξέρουν πώς να πιάσουν ραβδί στα χέρια τους δεν χρειάζονται τίποτα παραπάνω από ένα καλό ξόρκι για να τα φέρεις με τα νερά σου» επέμεινε η θεία Ντρουέλλα.

«Ναι», απάντησε ο Ρέγκουλους. «Αλλά η εργασιακή απασχόληση των τελωνίων στην Γκρίνγκορτς συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην εξομάλυνση των σχέσεων μεταξύ των δύο φυλών, αλλά και στον αποτελεσματικότερο έλεγχό τους από τη μαγική κοινωνία. Εξάλλου, η απομάκρυνση τους θα σήμαινε τη δημιουργία τόσων θέσεων εργασίας, που δεν θα μπορούσε να καλυφθεί επαρκώς μέσα σε διάστημα λιγότερο των δέκα ετών»

Ο Σείριος ήταν σίγουρος πως είχε διαβάσει ακριβώς την ίδια παράγραφο τον περασμένο Ιούνιο, όταν μελετούσε για τις εξετάσεις στην Ιστορία της Μαγείας, αλλά αντιστάθηκε στον πειρασμό να το σχολιάσει.

«Κι αν δημιουργούνταν μικρό το κακό», του απάντησε ο πατέρας του.

«Κι όμως εδώ ο Ρέγκουλους έχει δίκιο.» μπήκε στη μέση η Μπέλατριξ «Εδώ ακόμη και τώρα υπάρχουν τρελοί που ονειρεύονται επεκτάσεις στην Ινδία, λες και δεν ξέρουν πως εκεί μέχρι και ο Υπουργός Μαγείας είναι λασποαίματος. Φαντάσου κάτι τέτοιοι να βρίσκανε και πάτημα στο γεγονός πως δεν έχουμε αρκετό εργατικό δυναμικό…»

Η Μπέλατριξ συνέχισε να μιλά αλλά την υπόλοιπη φράση της δεν την άκουσε ο Σείριος, χαμένος στην προσπάθειά του να καταλάβει τι ήταν αυτό που δεν του κόλλαγε στα λόγια της. Αρχικά νόμισε πως ήταν ντε-ζα-βού, γιατί ένιωθε λες και κάτι απ' όλα αυτά το είχε ξανακούσει και μάλιστα πρόσφατα. Αλλά επίσης ένιωθε πως ήταν περίεργο να το επαναλαμβάνει τώρα η Μπέλατριξ.

Και τότε το συνειδητοποίησε.

Η επέκταση στην Ινδία ήταν το θέμα της πρότασης του κυρίου ΜακΝτόναλντ, του πατέρα της Μερι, που ετοιμαζόταν να παρουσιάσει την ημέρα που εξαφανίστηκε. Ήταν το θέμα της πρότασης που ποτέ δεν παραδόθηκε, γιατί πολύ απλά, ο κύριος ΜακΝτόναλντ δεν έφτασε ποτέ στο γραφείο του. Κατά συνέπεια, οι ενέργειες είχαν παγώσει και οι μόνοι που ήξεραν γι' αυτή την επέκταση ήταν ο ίδιος ο κύριος ΜακΝτόναλντ, η οικογένειά του, οι χρυσούχοι που είχαν αναλάβει την υπόθεση και η παρέα των Marauders επειδή ο Τζέιμς είχε κρυφακούσει τους γονείς του να το συζητάνε πριν λίγες μέρες. Είχαν υποπτευθεί πως ίσως αυτή η πρόταση ήταν ο λόγος της πιθανής απαγωγής του, αλλά η κυρία ΜακΝτόναλντ τους είχε διαβεβαιώσει πως ο άντρας της δεν είχε μιλήσει σε κανέναν γι' αυτήν γιατί το θεωρούσε γρουσουζιά. Πως μπορούσε λοιπόν, η Μπέλατριξ να ξέρει γι' αυτή την πρόταση, αφού ήταν μάλλον απίθανο να είχε πάει να προσφέρει ψυχολογική υποστήριξη στην οικογένεια ΜακΝτόναλντ;

Ο Σείριος σήκωσε το κεφάλι και κοίταξε την μεγαλύτερη ξαδέρφη του. Το πρόσωπό της ήταν πέτρινο, στα χείλη της διαγραφόταν ένα αυτάρεσκο χαμόγελο και το βλέμμα που του ανταπέδωσε ήταν πιο δολοφονικό από ποτέ – ή μήπως ήταν η ιδέα του; Κι όμως δεν μπορεί να ήταν σύμπτωση. Είχε αναφέρει ακριβώς την χώρα, είχε χρησιμοποιήσει τον ίδιο υποτιμητικό τόνο που χρησιμοποιούσε κάθε φορά που αναφερόταν σε Γεννημένο-Από-Μαγκλ. Έπρεπε όμως να σιγουρευτεί.

«Επέκταση στην Ινδία; Έχει γίνει επισήμως τέτοια πρόταση;» ρώτησε παρόλο που η συζήτηση είχε προφανώς προχωρήσει σε άλλο θέμα.

«Όχι. Επισήμως όχι» του απάντησε αβίαστα η Μπέλατριξ. «Σε ενδιαφέρει;»

«Δεν ήξερα πως ασχολείσαι με τραπεζικές επεκτάσεις. Αλήθεια τι ακριβώς κάνεις τελευταία;» της αντιγύρισε ο Σείριος.

«Ασχολούμαι με διάφορα αυτή την περίοδο. Κυρίως με τη διασφάλιση της ευημερίας της αμιγούς κοινωνίας των μάγων.» απάντησε εκείνη, εμφανώς εκνευρισμένη από την αγένεια του Σείριου, αλλά αυτός ήταν απτόητος.

«Το ξέρεις ότι αυτό ακούγεται _υπερβολικά_ ρατσιστικό, έτσι;» της πέταξε.

«Η αλήθεια, δεν μπορεί να ικανοποιεί τους πάντες» απάντησε εκείνη αόριστα. Άπλωσε το χέρι της για να πιάσει το ποτήρι της και ύστερα το σήκωσε προς τη μεριά του Σείριου.

Κι ακριβώς εκείνη τη στιγμή, καθώς το χέρι της σηκωνόταν στον αέρα, το μανίκι της γλίστρησε ελαφρά, αποκαλύπτοντας ένα σημάδι στον πήχη της, μια νεκροκεφαλή κι ένα φίδι. Το χαμόγελο στο πρόσωπό της, δήλωνε πως δεν έγινε τυχαία. Η Μπέλατριξ ήθελε να δείξει σε όλους το απόκτημά της. Ο Σείριος ήξερε τι ήταν. Είχε ακούσει γι' αυτό σε συζητήσεις που είχαν τα βράδια στο εντευκτήριο του Γκρίφιντορ οι μαθητές των τελευταίων τάξεων, αλλά πρώτη φορά το έβλεπε από κοντά και ότι σήμαινε ήταν πιο αληθινό από ποτέ. Ήταν αλλιώς όταν άκουγε συμμαθητές του να λένε φήμες ο ένας στον άλλο καθισμένοι μπροστά στο τζάκι. Τότε δεν μπορούσες να ξεχωρίσεις τι ήταν αλήθεια και τι μυθοπλασία. Όλα έμοιαζαν σχεδόν σαν τις ιστορίες του Μπιντλ του Βάρδου, μακρινά, ακίνδυνα και συναρπαστικά.

Αυτό ήταν διαφορετικό.

«Σε ενδιαφέρει η σταδιοδρομία στη Γκρίνγκορτς Σείριε;» άκουσε τη θεία του να λέει σε μια ύστατη προσπάθεια να ελαφρύνει την τεταμένη ατμόσφαιρα, αλλά εκείνος είχε ήδη σηκωθεί από το τραπέζι και χωρίς να πει κουβέντα βγήκε απ' το δωμάτιο, παρά της επιτακτικές επικλήσεις της μητέρας του να γυρίσει πίσω.


	3. Chapter 3

Κεφάλαιο 3ο

**ΣΕΙΡΙΟΣ ΙΙ**

Είχαν περάσει πέντε λεπτά απ' τη στιγμή που η εξώπορτα ακούστηκε να κλείνει, όταν ο Σείριος άκουσε βήματα να ανεβαίνουν τις σκάλες.

Βγαίνοντας από το σαλόνι, είχε ορμήσει στις σκάλες και ύστερα στο δωμάτιό του κλειδώνοντας την πόρτα πίσω του. Προς στιγμήν ήταν σίγουρος πως θα έστελναν τον Κρίτσερ να τον φέρει πίσω σηκωτό –πράγμα διόλου αδύνατο, αφού η ξεροκεφαλιά αυτού του ξωτικού ξεπερνούσε κατά πολύ το μειονέκτημα της σωματικής του διάπλασης- τελικά όμως, κανείς δεν τον κυνήγησε, πράγμα που δεν μπορούσε ακόμα να το κατατάξει ούτε στα καλά, ούτε στα ανησυχητικά σημάδια.

Είχε μείνει να αφουγκράζεται για ώρα το τι γινόταν κάτω αλλά του ήταν αδύνατον να ακούσει οτιδήποτε. Το σπίτι ήταν πολύ μεγάλο.

Κάποια στιγμή είχε καταθέσει τα όπλα και είχε καθίσει στο πάτωμα με τα γόνατά του μαζεμένα κοντά στο στήθος του, προσπαθώντας να βάλει σε τάξη τις σκέψεις του.

Δεν ήταν ότι δεν ήξερε τι σόι άτομα ήταν οι συγγενείς του. Δεκαέξι χρόνια ήταν αρκετά για να τους μάθει κι απ' την καλή κι απ' την ανάποδη -αν υπήρχε στ' αλήθεια καλή πλευρά σε ένα μάτσο φανατικούς υπερασπιστές κάθε είδους κοινωνικής ανισότητας που έκριναν τους ανθρώπους μόνο αφού είχαν ακούσει το επίθετό τους. Είχε όμως πάντα την εντύπωση πως ήξερε μέχρι που μπορούσαν να φτάσουν. Πως τους άρεσε μόνο να λένε μεγάλα λόγια και να καταπίνουν αμάσητο οτιδήποτε τους συνέφερε για να ικανοποιήσουν τον εγωισμό τους. Το να φτάσουν όμως στο σημείο να κάνουν κακό σε κάποιον ήταν κάτι τελείως διαφορετικό.

Εκείνη την στιγμή ακούστηκαν βήματα στη σκάλα. Δεν ήταν τα σερνόμενα και άτσαλα βήματα του Κρίτσερ. Ήταν ένας βηματισμός κοφτός και σταθερός, ούτε βιαστικός, ούτε τεμπέλικος. Κι ύστερα τρία μετρημένα χτυπήματα στην πόρτα. Ο Σείριος μπορούσε να μαντέψει ποιος ήταν χωρίς να την ανοίξει, ενδεχόμενο που, αν και δελεαστικό, απορρίφθηκε. Αντίθετα ο Σείριος πήγε αθόρυβα στην πόρτα, φόρεσε το πιο αυτάρεσκο χαμόγελό του και την άνοιξε απότομα για να δει το ξαφνιασμένο πρόσωπο του Ρέγκουλους.

Ένα κλάσμα του δευτερολέπτου αργότερα, τη θέση της αποσβολωμένης έκφρασης είχε πάρει το χαρακτηριστικό υπερεπίσημο ύφος του νεότερου εν ζωή Μπλακ.

«Οι γονείς μας θέλουν να σου μιλήσουν» του είπε ενώ τα μάτια του ταξίδευαν στιγμιαία στο εσωτερικό του δωματίου του αδερφού του.

«Τότε προτείνω να το κάνουν όσο πιο δυνατά μπορούν γιατί οι τοίχοι του σπιτιού προσφέρουν τρομερή ηχομόνωση» του απάντησε χτυπώντας με την παλάμη του τον παχύ τοίχο.

«Νομίζω ότι αυτό που εννοούν είναι να κατέβεις εσύ κάτω» απάντησε ο Ρέγκουλους ήρεμα.

«Αν ήθελα να κατέβω κάτω, δεν θα είχα ανεβεί πάνω εξ αρχής, είναι κοινή λογική Ρεγκ» του απάντησε εκείνος.

Ο Ρέγκουλους ρουθούνισε ανεπαίσθητα στο άκουσμα του υποκοριστικού, πράγμα που έδωσε ιδιαίτερη ικανοποίηση στο Σείριο.

«Πιστεύεις στ' αλήθεια πως σε συμφέρει να κάνετε οποιαδήποτε συζήτηση εδώ;» του απάντησε τελικά ρίχνοντας άλλη μια ματιά στο δωμάτιο.

Κάποιος έπρεπε επειγόντως να μάθει στον Ρέγκουλους πώς να βάζει ειρωνεία στην άχρωμη φωνή του, σκέφτηκε ο Σείριος και στήριξε τον ώμο του στο κούφωμα της πόρτας για να αφήσει στον αδερφό του μεγαλύτερη ορατότητα του δωματίου του.

«Το 'χεις κάνει χειρότερο από την τελευταία φορά που το είδα» παρατήρησε κοιτάζοντας τα χρυσοκόκκινα λάβαρα με μια παράξενη έκφραση στο πρόσωπό του.

«Βάζω τα δυνατά μου» συμφώνησε ο Σείριος

Ο αδερφός του τον κοίταξε για λίγο σαν να προσπαθούσε να αποφασίσει τι να πει μετά. Τελικά φάνηκε να κατέληξε.

«Η μαμά είπε να μην φύγω αν δεν κατεβείς κάτω».

Ο Σείριος θα μπορούσε πρόχειρα να σκεφτεί μια ντουζίνα σαρκαστικά σχόλια για να απαντήσει, αλλά δεν είχε όρεξη να τον κοροϊδέψει. Χωρίς να μιλήσει, έκανε μεταβολή για να φορέσει τα παπούτσια του. Τα είχε βγάλει κάποια στιγμή, ενώ καθόταν στο δωμάτιό του, καθώς κι εκείνο τον άβολο μανδύα και τον είχε αντικαταστήσει με ένα τζιν και ένα ωχρό, κίτρινο μπλουζάκι.

«Μπορείς να μπεις μέσα ξέρεις…»

Είχε την πλάτη του γυρισμένη στον Ρέγκουλους, αλλά δεν τον είχε ακούσει να μπαίνει μέσα και μπορούσε να τον φανταστεί κολλημένο στην ίδια θέση έξω απ' την πόρτα. Αυτό ήταν σίγουρα κάτι που θα έκανε ο αδερφός του. Τώρα που το σκεφτόταν, δεν ήξερε πότε ήταν η τελευταία φορά που ο Ρέγκουλους είχε μπει στο δωμάτιό του, ή αν ήταν πριν από την τελευταία φορά που ο ίδιος είχε μπει σ' του αδερφού του.

Με την άκρη του ματιού του, τον είδε να κάθεται αμήχανα σε μια καρέκλα, αλλά δεν του έδωσε σημασία. Αυτό που τον έκαιγε εκείνη τη στιγμή ήταν η συζήτηση με τους γονείς του. Κάτι του έλεγε πως δεν θα ήταν ευχάριστη.

Μόλις φόρεσε τα παπούτσια του σηκώθηκε και έβαλε ένα ελαφρύ μπουφάν, περισσότερο για να έχει τη δυνατότητα να βάλει τα χέρια του στις τσέπες. Ήταν ένα εκνευριστικό χούι του να μην ξέρει τι να κάνει με τα χέρια του όταν μιλούσε με κάποιον. Βγήκε από το δωμάτιό του με τον Ρέγκουλους να τον ακολουθεί, κατέβηκε τις σκάλες και βρήκε και τους δυο του γονείς να τον περιμένουν με τα χέρια σταυρωμένα στο στήθος.

«Τι ήταν αυτό στο τραπέζι; Σηκώθηκες κι έφυγες σαν κυνηγημένος χωρίς να δώσεις εξηγήσεις σε κανέναν. Ξέρεις πόσο προσβλήθηκε η Μπέλλα; Πως μπόρεσες να φερθείς τόσο άξεστα; Ένας θεός ξέρει τι θα σκέφτονται οι άνθρωποι…» ξέσπασε η μητέρα του.

«Δεν με ενδιαφέρει τι σκέφτονται οι κατ' ευφημισμόν αποκαλούμενοι άνθρωποι_. _» απάντησε προκλητικά ο Σείριος.

«Σε είχα προειδοποιήσει Σείριε. Σου είχα πει πως δεν είμαστε διατεθειμένοι να ανεχτούμε πολλά ακόμα από σένα.»

«Κι εγώ σε είχα προειδοποιήσει. Δεν είχα κανένα λόγω να βρίσκομαι εκεί εξ αρχής»

«Πρόσεχε πως μιλάς! Έχω ανεχτεί πολλά από σένα κι ήταν λάθος. Από πάντα ο ίδιος ήσουν, αχάριστος και απείθαρχος. Είχες την εντύπωση πως εσύ ξέρεις τα πάντα και πως μπορείς να κάνεις ότι θέλεις χωρίς να δώσεις λογαριασμό σε κανέναν, αλλά ως εδώ. Θα μάθεις τι πάει να πει σεβασμός. Είσαι μέλος του Οίκου των Μπλακ και θα μάθεις να συμπεριφέρεσαι σαν τέτοιο, είτε σου αρέσει είτε όχι.»

Ο Σείριος ένιωθε το αίμα του να βράζει

«Αλλιώς τι;»

«Σείριε το παρακάνεις» άκουσε τον αδερφό του να του ψιθυρίζει από πίσω του.

«Μείνε έξω απ' αυτό Ρέγκουλους» πρόσταξε ο πατέρας τους κι ο Ρέγκουλους μαζεύτηκε σε μια γωνιά.

«Η εξαδέλφη σου θα έρθει από δω την επόμενη εβδομάδα» επέμεινε η μητέρα του. «Θα της ζητήσεις συγγνώμη. Και θα περάσεις το υπόλοιπο καλοκαίρι στο δωμάτιό σου εκτός αν συμμορφωθείς με τους κανόνες μας.»

«Να συμμορφωθώ αλλιώς θα με στείλεις στο δωμάτιό μου;» γέλασε ο Σείριος. «Σε ποιον έχεις την εντύπωση ότι μιλάς;»

«Εγώ ξέρω, εσύ μάλλον το έχεις ξεχάσει. Είμαι μητέρα σου, ζεις στο δικό μου σπίτι και θα ακολουθείς τους δικούς μου κανόνες. Αρκετά πια με τις ανόητες επαναστάσεις σου.»

Ο Σείριος ετοιμάστηκε να απαντήσει αλλά εκείνη τον έκοψε ψυχρά.

«Το υπόλοιπο καλοκαίρι δεν θα έχεις επαφή με κανέναν από τους φίλους σου, παρά μόνο με άτομα που εγκρίνουμε εμείς. Κι όσο για το διάστημα που θα είσαι στο Χόγκουαρτς, θα είσαι επίσης υπό επιτήρηση.

«Χα! Ναι καλά, και μετά ξύπνησες!» πετάχτηκε ο Σείριος

«Φυσικά» τον αγνόησε εκείνη, «όταν τελειώσεις τις σπουδές σου θα ξεκόψεις τελείως. Έχω ήδη κανονίσει να εργαστείς σε καλή θέση στο υπουργείο, κοντά σε οικογενειακούς φίλους και συγγενείς»

«Βεβαίως! Τίποτα άλλο; Μήπως μου έχεις κάνει και προξενιό με καμία οικογενειακή φίλη και το κρατάς για έκπληξη;»

«Μάζεψε τα λόγια σου» του πέταξε η μητέρα του. «Ξεχνάς μου φαίνεται πως δεν βρίσκεσαι στο Χόγκουαρτς με τα φιλαράκια σου. Σύντομα όμως, όταν θα βγεις από την ασφάλεια του σχολείου σου, θα καταλάβεις μπροστά σε ποιους πρέπει να προσέχεις τη συμπεριφορά σου.»

Ο Σείριος άκουγε το λογύδριο της μητέρας του σαν να ακούει τον καθηγητή Μπινς να παραδίδει ένα ακόμη βαρετό μάθημα ιστορίας. Το μυαλό του έτρεχε αλλού.

«Το ξέρατε έτσι;» τη ρώτησε άξαφνα, αλλά ήρεμα, τόσο που ούτε ο ίδιος το πίστευε. «Ξέρατε για την Μπέλατιξ»

«Ότι είναι Θανατοφάγος;» απάντησε η μητέρα του, σαν να αναφερόταν σε μικροπωλητές τσουκαλιών κι όχι σε δολοφώνους. «Και βέβαια το ξέραμε Σείριε.»

Ο Σείριος κοίταξε γύρω του αμίλητος. Ο πατέρας του, βεβαίως δεν έδειχνε καμία έκπληξη. Ο αδερφός του ήταν ακόμη τραβηγμένος ήσυχα μακριά από το σκηνικό, το πρόσωπό του ανεξιχνίαστο.

«Μα δεν καταλαβαίνεις τι τιμή είναι για μας; Για όλη την οικογένεια; Οι καθαρόαιμοι παίρνουν επιτέλους τη θέση που τους αξίζει κι αν οι Μπλακ βρεθούν απ' την αρχή με τη σωστή πλευρά, φαντάσου μόνο πόσα προνόμια θα απολαύσουμε όταν η κατάσταση παγιωθεί. Η οικογένειά μας θα βρίσκεται πρώτη ανάμεσα στις πρώτες, εκεί που της αξίζει»

«Ξέρεις με ποια πλευρά πρέπει να επιλέξεις Σείριε. Όσο επιπόλαια κι αν έχεις φερθεί στο παρελθόν, θα ήσουν πολύ χρήσιμος στις δυνάμεις των Θανατοφάγων.» συνέχισε ο πατέρας του.

«Μου ζητάτε να γίνω ένας απ' αυτούς;» ρώτησε ο Σείριος με δυσπιστία και οργή. Ήταν στ' αλήθεια αυτοί οι άνθρωποι οικογένειά του;

«Το 'ζητάμε' δεν είναι η πλέον κατάλληλη λέξη, δεδομένου του ότι δεν δεχόμαστε αρνητική απάντηση. Το απαιτούμε θα ταίριαζε πιο πολύ, δεν νομίζεις;» απάντησε με παγερή ηρεμία η μητέρα του.

«Είστε τρελοί όλοι σας.»

Ο Σείριος κοίταζε και τους δύο με απέχθεια. Ύστερα η ματιά του έπεσε στον Ρέγκουλους. Ήξερε κι αυτός; Ή μάλλον πόσα ήξερε; Πόσα παραμύθια του είχαν πουλήσει για να τον έχουν με το μέρος τους;

«Γι' αυτό ήταν όλο αυτό σήμερα;» ρώτησε.

«Όχι το συμβάν ήταν τυχαίο» απάντησε η μητέρα του. «Αλλά όχι και τόσο ατυχές, ήταν μια καλή ευκαιρία να ξεκαθαρίσουμε τις θέσεις μας.»

«Πως μιλάτε έτσι λες κι όλα είναι χαρούμενα και ευτυχισμένα; Ξέρετε τι εγκλήματα έχουν κάνει αυτοί που υποστηρίζετε; Έχετε ακούσει πως μιλάει ο κόσμος γι' αυτούς; Αυτά που λένε πως κάνουν ; Όλος ο κόσμος φοβάται!»

«Αυτοί που φοβούνται δεν έχουν να κάνουν με σένα. Εσύ αν βάλεις μυαλό δεν έχεις να φοβάσαι τίποτα. Κι αν έχουν κάνει κάποια παράτολμα πράγματα, υπήρχαν λόγοι που τους ανάγκασαν. Καμία αλλαγή δεν γίνεται αναίμακτα. Πάντα χρειάζονται θυσίες»

«Είστε διεστραμμένοι όλοι σας! Άνθρωποι πεθαίνουν κι εσείς χαίρεστε. Το μόνο που σας νοιάζει είναι να βγείτε εσείς κερδισμένοι και νομίζεται ότι έτσι πρέπει να σκέφτονται όλοι!» ξέσπασε ο Σείριος.

«Πρόσεχε τη γλώσσα σου!» φώναξε ο πατέρας του σηκώνοντας το δάχτυλό του όπως όταν ο Σείριος ήταν μικρός και ήθελε να τον φοβίσει.

«Αλλιώς τι;» ξαναρώτησε ο Σείριος χωρίς να περιμένει αυτό που θα συνέβαινε.

Μόνο με την άκρη του ματιού του είδε τη μητέρα του να βάζει το χέρι της στο μανδύα της και να βγάζει το ραβδί της. Σαν σε slow motion το σήκωσε αργά και πρόφερε μία και μόνο λέξη.

«Βάσανους».

Την επόμενη στιγμή ο Σείριος βρέθηκε στο πάτωμα, ουρλιάζοντας απ' τον πόνο. Ήταν λες και είχε δεχτεί επίθεση σε όλα τα σημεία του σώματός του ταυτοχρόνως, μόνο που ο πόνος δεν ξεθύμαινε με την ώρα αλλά παρέμενε το ίδιο επώδυνος, λυγίζοντας τα γόνατά του και τραβώντας τον στο έδαφος. Καμία ελπίδα πως το μαρτύριο θα τελείωνε, κανένας τρόπος διαφυγής. Μόνο οξύς, ασταμάτητος πόνος.

Σαν από μακριά άκουσε τη μητέρα του να γελάει, με ένα γέλιο κενό, ψυχρό.

«Τώρα θα μάθεις να σέβεσαι, είτε το θες, είτε όχι.» έλεγε χωρίς το παραμικρό δείγμα οίκτου ή μεταμέλειας.

Ο Σείρος προσπάθησε να σηκωθεί αλλά τα άκρα του έτρεμαν και δεν τον κρατούσαν. Όλο του το σώμα πονούσε σε κάθε κίνηση. Γιατί να αφήσει το ραβδί του στο δωμάτιό του;

«Σταμάτα!» φώναξε απελπισμένος, αλλά τίποτα δεν έγινε.

«Που είναι η ευγένειά σου Σείριε;» τον ρώτησε η μητέρα του.

Εκείνος προσπαθούσε μάταια να πάρει ανάσες. Δεν ήθελε να της κάνει τη χάρη να παρακαλέσει, αλλά δεν ήξερε για πόσο ακόμα θα άντεχε. Η όραση του είχε θολώσει απ' τον πόνο και πλέον δεν έβλεπε παρά μόνο αόριστες σκιές γύρω στο δωμάτιο. Κάποιος φώναζε από κάπου, δεν ήξερε ποιος, δεν ήξερε τι. Οι φωνές ακούγονταν πλέον σαν ένα συνονθύλευμα ήχων χωρίς νόημα. Το στόμα του είχε στεγνώσει. Μετά βίας ανάσαινε. Ένιωθε να έχει σπασμούς. Κάθε δευτερόλεπτο πίστευε ότι θα πέθαινε, εκείνη τη στιγμή, ακριβώς εκεί. Και κάθε δευτερόλεπτο πέρναγε για να ακολουθήσει ένα άλλο, εξίσου βασανιστικό, εξίσου ανελέητο.

Μισώντας τον εαυτό του ψιθύρισε:

«Σε παρακαλω…»

Για ένα δευτερόλεπτο δεν έγινε τίποτα. Έπειτα ο πόνος έφυγε όσο απότομα είχε έρθει, αφήνοντας πίσω του μόνο ένα μούδιασμα και το Σείριο στο πάτωμα να βαριανασαίνει και να νιώθει ταπεινωμένος.

Ο αδερφός του ήταν γονατισμένος δίπλα του –πόση ώρα ήταν εκεί; Κάτι του είπε, επέλεξε να μην το ακούσει. Σηκώθηκε αβέβαια και πήγε προς τη σκάλα. Κανείς δεν τον σταμάτησε. Μόνο στο κεφαλόσκαλο ένιωσε τον Ρέγκουλους και πάλι δίπλα του αλλά τον έσπρωξε και προχώρησε σαν φάντασμα μέχρι να φτάσει στο δωμάτιό του και να διπλοκλειδώσει την πόρτα.

Λίγες ώρες αργότερα, περασμένα μεσάνυχτα βγήκε απ' το σπίτι του στη μικρή πλατεία που ήταν εντελώς άδεια εκτός από δύο γάτες που πάλευαν για ένα ψαροκόκαλο. Έσερνε πίσω του το μπαούλο του σχολείου του, παραγεμισμένο και πρόχειρα κλεισμένο.

Θα ήταν πρωί όταν θα καταλάβαιναν ότι έλειπε, ίσως και πιο αργά. Ίσως έστελναν τον Ρέγκουλους να τον φωνάξει αν έβλεπαν ότι δεν είχε ξυπνήσει μέχρι το μεσημέρι. Δεν είχε πειράξει το δωμάτιό του εκτός από τα ρούχα και τα βιβλία του. Όλα τα άλλα ήταν εκεί, έχοντας ακόμα τα ξόρκια μόνιμης επικόλλησης πάνω τους, σαν ενθύμιο της παρουσίας του μέσα σ' αυτό το σπίτι.

Μόλις έφτασε στην άκρη του δρόμου σήκωσε το ραβδί του στον αέρα. Δεν είχε χρειαστεί ποτέ να το ξανακάνει και γι' αυτό δεν ήξερε αν ήταν αυτός ο σωστός τρόπος. Αν δεν έπιανε, θα αναγκαζόταν να δέσει το μπαούλο του στο σκουπόξυλό του και να ταξιδέψει πετώντας.

Χωρίς καθυστέρηση όμως, ένα παλιό διώροφο λεωφορείο εμφανίστηκε από το πουθενά και φρέναρε απότομα μπροστά στο Σείριο, ανοίγοντας διάπλατα τις πόρτες του. Ο Σείριος έδωσε μερικά νομίσματα στο γέρο εισπράκτορα και εξαφανίστηκε μέσα στο λεωφορείο.

Ο εισπράκτορας έριξε μια βαριεστημένη ματιά στη μικρή πλατεία, και επέστρεψε στη θέση του συνοδηγού. Μια από τις γάτες έτρεξε πάνω στη σκεπή του κοντινότερου κτιρίου κρατώντας το ψαροκόκαλο στο στόμα της. Ένα κορίτσι σε ένα από τα καθίσματα-κρεβάτια ανατρίχιασε από κάποιον εφιάλτη. Ο οδηγός του λεωφορείου έβαλε απότομα μπρος και το Λεωφορείο των Ιπποτών χάθηκε συνεχίζοντας το δρόμο του.

Και πέρασαν πολλά χρόνια μέχρι την επόμενη φορά που ο Σείριος ξαναβρέθηκε στην οδό Γκρίμολντ Πλέις, αριθμός 12.


End file.
